How To Make Your Life A Heavenly Hell
by SassylikeaHerondale
Summary: Je suis Alec , Alec Lightwood et voici mon histoire. Elle n'est pas parfaite elle est même très dure mais je me dois de vous la partager. Je vais vous parler de mon année de terminale , l'année qui a tout changé ; celle où j'ai découvert la haine , la dérépression mais aussi l'amour.
1. INTRODUCTION

Cette fiction est centrée sur le personnage d'Alec Lightwood et non sur la relation Malec ! Elle sera présente certes mais ce n'est pas le centre de l'histoire. Ce ne sera pas joyeux tout le temps je vous préviens d'office , la vie n'est pas rose et surtout pas pour Alec. L'histoire traitera de sujet dur comme la dépression , le suicide ou le viol. Beaucoup d'éléments sont inspirés de fait réels. C'est un univers alternatif aucun personnage n'est conforme à la série ! Certain peuvent être mauvais dans l'un et bon dans l'autre. Les chapitre seront court , pour le langage , n'oubliez pas que c'est un adolescent qui parle ;) . Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé et que c'est dur mais essayer de lire TOUS les chapitres et non pas que ceux quo parle de Alec et Magnus parce que c'est une histoire complète sur laquelle j'ai travaillé et qui parle de Alec ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ma première fiction ! Bonne lecture à tous n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ! Je posterais un chapitre le mardi ou jeudi , la fiction comportera 55 chapitres en tout épilogue inclus , elle est toujours en cours d'écriture mais le plan est déjà determiné !

PROLOGUE COMPLET → Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood . Je suis un adolescent sans histoire particulière , je vais en cours comme tout le monde , je me prends la tête avec mes parents bref j'ai une vie aussi banale que la banalité elle-même. Même si cependant j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les gens. Je préfère largement rester seul plutôt que de supporter l'hypocrisie des personnes de notre entourage. J'ai un groupe d'amis , certes restreint , mais je sais qu'ils seront là quoi qu'il arrive. Tout a commencé à changer pendant mon année de Terminale ... Cette année est l'année où j'ai découvert de nouveaux sentiment en moi comme la haine , la jalousie , le dégoût , la trahison mais aussi l'amour.


	2. PREFACE

Ma vie n'a pas toujours était facile ... Du moins certaines années et je n'aime pas vraiment en parler malgré que certaines images me hanterons jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je préfère privilégier les bons moments. Les années collèges avaient étaient les plus belles que j'ai vécu. C'est là où j'ai rencontré mes meilleurs amis , là où ça ne me dérangeais même pas de passer mes journées , malgré les cours et les profs plus que désolant , je savais que j'allais les voir et ça me rendais heureux ! J'ai eu la chance d'être pendant 4 ans dans la classe de ma meilleure amie Maia mais j'ai également rencontré mon meilleur ami Jace et aussi Lydia qui je considère aujourd'hui comme une sœur ! Tout était merveilleux ! Enfin jusqu'à la rentrée en seconde ... Jace à du changer d'établissement vu son niveau supérieur à la moyenne , Lydia n'avait pas le niveau pour aller au lycée et Maia était du genre à tout le temps sécher les cours. Je me sentais terriblement seul ... De plus je ne suis pas sociable. Je préfère que les gens viennent vers moi plutôt que l'inverse , cela montre que cette personne à un minimum d'intérêt à te porter. Je ne suis pas non plus le genre de gars à montrer constamment de l'intérêt pour les gens ou le genre de mec à extérioriser ses sentiments. Les émotions ne sont rien mis à part des distractions. On ne peut pas dire que je me sois fait énormément d'amis durant mes années de lycée ... Bon techniquement je rentre en terminale donc tout peux encore changer mais ça fait un moment que j'ai abandonné tout espoirs d'avoir de nouveaux amis et encore de rencontrer quelqu'un ... Être gay de nos jours n'est pas si facile beaucoup de personnes jugent facilement sans connaître ... J'essaye de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits pour qu'on me laisse tranquille ce qui n'est ps normal certes je l'admet mais nécessaire malheureusement. Dans une semaine c'est la rentrée ... Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant ... Pas envie de retrouver mes «amis» qui oublie ton existence dès le moment où tu franchis le portail du lycée. J'espère que cette année vas changer. J'espère que l'enfer du lycée se transformera en un enfer paradisiaque.


	3. Chapitre 1

Le jour tant redouté est enfin arrivé ... La rentrée des classes , ce moment bénit par les parents (surtout quand votre mère s'appelle Maryse Lightwood) mais maudit pour tous ceux qui le subisse. C'est donc sans conviction que je me suis préparé à partir pour le lycée vêtu de mon habituel sweat noir et d'un jean délaver un peu trop serré à mon goût mais bon le shopping c'est pas vraiment mon trucs. Je ne me qualifierais pas comme une personne qui ne prend pas soin de soi , je fais du sport aussi souvent que possible pour garder un physique convenable. Certes je ne le mets pas en valeur avec les habits que je porte mais après tout je n'ai à plaire à personne. Arrivé devant le portail de mon lycée je vois quelques sourires hypocrites se dessiner dans la foule , le genre de personnes qui oublie votre existence pendant les vacances mais qui viennent vous parler dès qu'ils sont seul en cours. C'est le cas de Simon un garçon qui est dans ma classe depuis la seconde. Le genre de personne qui se fout de tout et que tout le monde se demande ce qu'il vient faire au lycée et surtout en L... Pardonnez mes clichés mais on sait tous que les personnes les plus hautaines sont en S. Passons.

« - Salut Alec ! Alors les vacances ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Salut Simon ... Tu aurais pu le savoir si t'avais cherché à me contacter pendant 2 mois.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mec j'étais vraiment super occupé !

\- Ok. »

Pourquoi les gens ressente le besoin de parler ? Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas juste vivre nos vies chacun de notre coté sans avoir à côtoyé des personne comme Simon ? Je coupe court la conversation quand je vois que les listes des classes sont affichées. Sans grande surprise je constate que ma classe est pratiquement identique à celle de l'année dernière. Et bien Alec toi qui espérais sortir de cet enfer tu signes pour 1 an de plus. Heureusement pour moi le jour de la rentrée ne dure que 2 heures , le temps qu'il faut pour lire le règlement prendre les livres et bien sûr avoir notre emploi du temps qui comme tout les ans se résume à du 8h – 18h. Dès que je sors du lycée j'appelel Jace pour qu'on se rejoigne en ville histoire de comparer nos vies pathétiques et notre emploi du temps. On se retrouve et je vois que nous avons à peu près les même horaires ce qui me réconforte. Depuis notre entrée en seconde la séparation a été dure donc on essaye de se rejoindre une fois par semaine après les cours histoires de rester en contact et de nos pas perdre le fil des événements courant. Jace est tout le contraire de moi. C'est un gars très sociable mais aussi pas désagréable à regarder il faut se l'avouer. Parfois il m'arrive de me poser des questions sur ma relation avec Jace. Après tout il ne m'a jamais mentionné avoir était en couple , il ne parle jamais de filles ou de garçons.

« - Alec j'aimerais bien que tu rencontres mes amis du lycée puisque tu ne les as jamais vus !

\- Ouais ... D'accord pourquoi pas ? Quand ?

\- Je vais faire une soirée pour mon anniversaire le mois prochain ou je vous inviterais vous les gars du collège et du lycée ça te dit ?

\- Euh ... Ouais d'accord enfin si je suis toujours en vie d'ici là.

\- Alec je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de sortir des trucs comme ça !

\- De quoi ma bite ?

Jace me lança un regard exaspéré se retenant de rire.

\- Écoute Jace c'est du sarcasme ok ? Relax.

\- Je me demande pourquoi on est ami parfois.»

Honnêtement je vais paraître stupide mais je n'aime pas le fait que Jace soit trop sociable comme ça ... Rien que la pensée de me faire remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre me rend malade mais qui sait peut-être que ses amis sont sympas ... Je rentre chez moi sans lancer un regard à ma mère qui semble hypnotisé par ce que lui dit son mec ... Je ne peux pas utiliser le mot beau père car ce gars est une Ordure ... Valentin Morgenstern sa réputation le précède ... Alcoolique et Violent , il est mon pire cauchemar il est en partie responsable de la période la plus sombre de ma vie mais ça c'est une autre histoire ... Ma mère est totalement aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle porte à ce monstre et refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord jamais aucun homme ne pourra remplacer mon père Robert décédé d'un cancer du pancréas quand j'avais 10 ans ... Il est l'une des raisons qui fait que la vie me parait morose constamment. Il me manque , tout le temps ... Valentin est la raison pour laquelle je reste le plus souvent possible dans ma chambre , moins je le verrais plus ma vie se portera bien. Je jette mes affaires en m'affalant sur mon lit. L'année scolaire vient juste de commencer et je ne supporte déjà plus rien... Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourrait s'arranger , j'ai l'impression que je vis revivre à mon plus grand désespoirs la même année que l'année dernière.


	4. Chapitre 2

Cela fait déjà une semaine que les cours on reprit et je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter ces imbéciles encore toute une année ... Aujourd'hui , une nouvelle élève est arrivée dans notre classe , une Asiatique dont je n'ai pas entendue le nom. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle à du venir ici car elle a des problèmes d'épilepsie et que les médecins ne peuvent pas la traiter là bas. Je la plain de devoir subir l'existence des gens de notre classe. À ma plus grande surprise , je décide d'aller lui parler. Pourquoi ? Peut-être pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme les autres. Elle ne connaît personne alors pourquoi pas ? Je remarque de loin qu'elle porte un collier à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique que j'aime bien.

« - Salut je m'appelle Alec !

\- Salut Alec je suis Camille !

\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton collier.

\- Merci c'est un collier du groupe Green Day !

\- Je sais je suis un grand fan ! Tu les as déjà vus en concert ?

\- Ouais je suis allée les voi ans le 21 juin !

\- Ah oui ? J'y suis allé le 20 !»

Nous avons continué à parler jusqu'à notre entrée en classe où nous nous sommes assis à coté. Camille est une fille plutôt cool du moins pour le moment. J'ai découvert que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun que ce soient quelques goûts musicaux où les mêmes prises de tête au sein de nos familles. C'est le genre de personne avec qui vous avez l'impression que vous pouvez tout partager , celle que vous voulez présenter à vos amis et vice-versa. En revanche nous sommes aussi très différents sur certains points. Tout comme Jace , elle m'a l'air d'une personne plutôt très sociable qui parle à tout le monde et qui à énormément d'amis. C'est aussi le genre de fille qui veut tout le temps sortir et qui dépense l'argent de sa mère dès que l'occasion se présente , quelque chose que je ne comprends pas car de mon côté nous avons une situation modeste donc l'argent ne sert pas à acheter des broutilles mais sert pour les choses essentielles comme le loyer et les courses. Le fait est qu'avec l'arrivée de Camille , l'année risque peut-être bien de passer plus vite malgré le fait que Simon s'accroche toujours à moi comme une sangsue j'ai l'impression que c'est un boulet que je traîne à ma jambe constamment dès que je suis au lycée. Je ne dis pas que cette année sera géniale mais j'aborde le futur avec un peu plus de confiance.


	5. Chapitre 3

Les jours passent , je considère Camille comme une amie maintenant car elle fait toujours de son possible pour rendre ma vie moins infernale. Aujourd'hui comme tout les mercredis après les cours je retrouve Jace en ville , c'est le moment de la semaine que je préfère car je retrouve enfin mes repères.

« - Mon Dieu Jace si tu savais à quel point ça me fais du bien qu'on se retrouve !

\- J'en doute pas une seconde ! D'ailleurs c'est toujours bon pour ce week-end ?

\- Ce week-end ... ?

\- Bah oui ma soirée d'anniversaire ! Tu n'as pas oublié quand même le tiens est à 13 jours intervalle !»

Si j'ai oublié ... Que ce soit le sien ou le mien. Les anniversaires c'est pas mon truc. Bordel faut que je lui trouve un cadeau !

«- Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas oublié ... Par contre faut que je te laisse ... j'avais oublié j'ai rendez vous chez l'ophtalmo pour mes lunettes ...  
Mais Alec tu portes pas de lunettes ! »

Merde c'est vrai

« - Justement je vais sûrement en porter il faut que j'y aille je t'appelle pour que tu me donnes l'adresse pour ce week-end Salut ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible ! Cette soirée est tellement insignifiante pour moi que j'avais totalement oublié son existence ! Honnêtement rencontré ses amis c'est vraiment pas ma priorité excusez moi de ne pas me languir de voir les personnes avec qui il me remplace et dont j'aurais oublié les noms dans 1 semaine. Bon je suis un peu mauvaise langue étant donné que moi-même je lui ai déjà présenté Camille et qu'il s'en souvient très bien et qu'il semble l'apprécier pet être il en sera de même pour moi et ses amis. Néanmoins je m'en veux de ne pas m'être souvenu de son anniversaire ... Je me rends dans le magasin le plus proche dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose dans mes moyens qui pourrait plaire à quelqu'un comme Jace. Je me rabats sur une solution de secours à savoir un CD de métal car je sais qu'il aime ça en espérant qu'il ne l'a pas déjà. Le reste de la semaine se déroule lentement Camille n'est pas là à cause de ses rendez-vous à l'hôpital contre l'épilepsie alors je me contente de la présence humaine de Simon à ma plus grande désolation. Le vendredi soir , Jace m'envoie un message pour me communiquer le lieu de la soirée mais également que celle-ci sera déguisée ...Selon lui les filles devront venir en garçon et vice-versa. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de chose que je fais , c'est ridicule je ne comprends pas l'intérêt des gens à vouloir faire ça. Heureusement qu'au moins une de mes meilleures amies Lydia sera là ! Elle me prêtera sans doute des habits que je pourrais mettre à cette soirée ... Je sais que Maia ne viendra pas car ces parents ne veulent pas qu'elle sorte le soir même si elle a déjà 18 ans. Le samedi soir nous sommes les premiers arrivés avec Lydia , Jace nous attend seul , il est en train de finir les dernières préparations. Il arbore un costume de sorcière rousse qui ne le met pas du tout en valeur. De mon côté, j'ai essayé de rester le plus sobre possible pour ne pas faire ressortir le cliché du gay qui se travesti sans arrêt. Lydia m'a prêté un jean slim beaucoup trop serrer ainsi qu'un chemiser rose aux motifs étranges. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je vis un groupe de 3 personnes arriver. Chacun portait un costume différent une était habillé en Jack Sparrow , un garçon était habillé en Jasmine et puis il y avait elle. La seule dont j'ai retenu le prénom , Isabelle. Elle portait un costume de Simba. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux noirs et de grand yeux noisette. Au premier abord , elle semblait adorable. Au premier abord ... Au fil de la soirée , Isabelle était un peu trop proche de Jace à mon goût. Elle se considérer comme sa princesse. Un sentiment nouveau pris contrôle de moi sans que je puisse l'identifier mais avant tout j'étais en colère. Je tenais à avoir des réponses alors je pris Jace a part pour lui parler.

«- Jace depuis quand tu sors avec Isabelle ?

\- Quoi ? Je sors pas avec Isabelle... -Arrête de te foutre de moi , toute la soirée tu l'as passé collerà elle , à la prendre dans tes bras et puis j'ai vu le mot qu'elle t'a donné signé «ta princesse» !

\- Alec je sors pas avec Isabelle ! Je l'aime bien ... Mais elle est en couple bon on s'est déjà embrassé mais ça va pas plus loin que ça je suis seulement un ami pour elle.

\- Attends , t'es en train de me dire que cette salope est en couple alors qu'elle est littéralement en train de se frotter à tous les mecs qui sont la ce soir et qu'elle t'utilise ? Parce que c'est bien beau d'aimer quelqu'un mais en profiter c'est vraiment dégueulasse !

\- Parle pas comme ça d'elle ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! C'est mon problème pas le tien ! Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais retourner à ma soirée ok ?!»

Et sans un autre regard Jace me laisse planter comme ça. Il l'aime , il aime une fille qui s'en fou totalement et qui se joue de lui ... Et moi qui essaye d'être un bon ami et de le mettre en garde je me fais traiter comme ça ? Ça me rends malade ! Je sais que je ne suis pas censée réagir comme ça car Jace est mon meilleur ami , un ami c'est tout alors pourquoi je suis jaloux de savoir qu'il l'aime elle? Je retourne à la soirée en étant au 36ème dessous et l'idée la plus intelligente que j'ai eu depuis longtemps se manifeste. Je vais boire , boire à m'en rendre malade , boire à en oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ce soir , boire jusqu'à oublier mon existence. Je décide finalement de couper court à la soirée et de finalement rentré chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit. J'arrive en titubant chez moi aux alentours de 4h du matin. Tout le monde dort chez moi. Tout le monde , sauf lui. Il a bu , autant que moi voir plus , je peux voir les bouteilles traîner sur le sol.

«- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ptite merde ? »

J'ai peur , mais l'alcool que j'ai dans le sang prends le dessus sans même que je puisse réaliser que j'étais en train de parler.

«- Moi une merde ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Sérieusement t'es la plus grosse merde que la terre est jamais portée ! Je sais pas ce que ma mère fait avec toi t'es qu'un connard j'espère que tu vas crever. »

C'étaient les mots de trop. Sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Valentin se jette sur moi. Ses coups commencent à pleuvoir mon visage et sur mon corps. Malgré l'alcool que j'ai consommé la douleur est bien présente c'est un supplice. Chaque coup me donne un peu plus envie de lâcher prise. J'en ai marre de cette vie ,marre des gens , de Jace , d'Isabelle. Je suis seul. Soudainement ils'arrête en pensant que j'ai perdu conscience. Mais je suis bien là... Je ressens tout ... J'attends d'être sûr qu'il soit partit pour me dirigeait dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte à clé et me jette sur mon lit. Les larmes commencent à couler sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai envie que tout s'arrête. Ce soir j'ai envie d'en finir.


	6. Chapitre 4

Plus tard dans la journée je me suis réveillé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Les murs étaient vêtus de blanc et une odeur désagréable montait dans mes narines. Je vis devant moi un plateau avec ce qui ressemblé à de la nourriture préalablement mâchée par une autre personne je pense que l'odeur doit venir de cette chose informe. Ma tête me fait extrêmement mal. Soudainement je me souvins des événements d'hier soir. La soirée d'anniversaire de Jace , Isabelle la salope , oui je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis ... Moi rentrant à la maison complètement bourré , Valentin ayant beaucoup trop bu , se jetant sur moi pour me tabasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. En revanche , je n'ai aucune idée de comment je suis arrivé ici , ce n'est certainement pas l'autre enfoiré qui m'y a emmené. Ma mère rentre de ma chambre un café à la main et accourt vers moi lorsqu'il voit que je suis réveillé.

« - Alec mon chéri ! Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Oh très bien maman merci ! Je me suis juste fait casser la gueule par ton enfoiré de mec mais sinon tout baigne vraiment !

\- Alec ... Je suis vraiment désolée ... Et je suis sûre que Valentin l'est aussi.

\- Mais enfin arrête de prendre sa défense et ouvre les yeux bordel ! Et ne parle surtout pas pour lui et encore moins quand tu sais que c'est un mensonge ! C'est toi qui m'as emmené ici ?

\- Oui ... J'ai entendu du bruit ce matin alors je suis montée dans ta chambre et tu étais inconscient allongé sur le sol plein de sang ... Puis j'ai vu les poings meurtris de Valentin alors j'ai su ... Le médecin devrait arriver pour faire un constat de tes blessures.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui maman hein ? Tu vois bien comment il te traite et regarde moi ! Ose me dire que ce n'est rien ?

\- Je ... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune femme à la peau noire rentre dans la chambre.

« - Bonjour , je suis le docteur Catarina Loss en charge de votre cas ! Comment vous sentez vous monsieur Lightwood ?

\- Bonjour , j'ai mal à la tête mais sinon ça va je suppose vu les circonstances...

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance jeune homme , un peu plus et vous tombiez dans le coma. Vous avez un important traumatisme crânien il va vous falloir du repos il est évident que vous devais faire attention. Puis-je vous demander comment cela est arrivé ? »

J'avais envie de tout lui dire , elle semblais digne de confiance et tout cet enfer s'arrêterait. Puis mon regard se posa sur ma mère , celle-ci me supplia avec des gestes discrets de ne rien dire.

« - Ma mère m'avait demandé de monter ranger le grenier et j'ai fait une très mauvaise chute dans les escaliers , elle a mis beaucoup de temps à rentrer...»

Je n'ai pas de grenier.

« - Cela ressemble plutôt à des coups Alexander. »

Parce que c'en était.

« - Je vous assure , ce n'est qu'une malheureuse perte d'équilibre de ma part au mauvais moment.»

Je mens. Aidez moi ... S'il vous plaît ... Mes yeux essayent de lancer des signaux de détresse au docteur Loss qu'elle ne semble pas percevoir.

«- Bon alors je vous crois. Je vous donnerais quelques prescriptions de médicament et vous pourrais sortir d'ici 2 ou 3 jours en revanche j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser. »

J'arrête mon écoute les questions qu'elle va poser vont se concentrer sur les antécédents médicaux , les allergies et d'autre broutilles.C'est perdu d'avance. Bientôt je rentre chez moi. Personne ne me comprend. Personne ne peut m'aider désormais. Si je rentre je vais tout arrêter. Je ne peux pas , je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Les gens me rendent malade. Valentin me dégoûte pour ce qu'il nous fait subir. Je me dégoûte de le laisser faire. Ma décision est prise. Si je rentre c'est fini. Tout est fini.


	7. Chapitre 5

3 jours se sont écoulés avant que je puisse rentrer là où je vis. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à appeler cet endroit «Chez moi» car être chez soi signifie être en sécurité et je ne le suis pas. J'ai une énorme boule au ventre. J'ai tout fais pour ne pas rentrer. J'ai menti sur mon état de santé actuel en le dégradant j'ai même simulé une crise d'appendice mais les tests ne mentent pas. Dès que j'arrive je me précipite dans ma chambre pour éviter de croiser l'autre enfoiré dans le salon. J'étais sur le point de fermer la porte à clé quand ma mère m'ordonna de prendre mes cachets. Je fis mine de le faire mais il n'en es rien et je les jette dans la corbeille à papier de ma chambre. Je n'aime pas les médicaments peut importe la situation. Je m'allonge sur le lit en pensant à ma vie ces dernières années. Comment tout a basculé. L'année dernière.  
Ma rentrée en 1ère L à sûrement était la meilleure chose que j'ai vécue depuis mes années collège ! Je suis enfin débarrassé des abrutis de ma classe de seconde qui sans surprise sont pratiquement tous en S maintenant. J'avais une classe plutôt sympathique. Maia est allée en ES malheureusement donc on ne sera plus jamais dans la même classe. Enfin bon , nouvelle rentrée , nouvelles personnes , nouveau départ ? Cette année , ma grand-mère Imogène est tombée très malade. Cela m'affectait car c'était vraiment la meilleure , le genre à vous faire des gâteaux et à toujours céder quand les parents vous disent non. Pendant 3 longs mois je ne suis pas allé en cours pour rester à ses côtés tous les jours pratiquement nuit et jour. Je la nourrissais , la lavais , surveiller sa respiration dès que ses yeux se fermaient. Je vivais dans la crainte constante de la un soir j'ai décidé de finalement rentrer chez moi pour dormir. J'habitais juste 2 immeubles plus loin. Je comptais même retourner en cours le lendemain. En me réveillant , je vis que ma tante à essayer de me joindre vers 5 heures du matin alors j'ai su. Mamy Imogène est morte cette nuit et je n'étais pas avec elle. Je l'ai abandonné... Mon papy rongé par le manque essayait et essaye toujours de se suicider certes de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit , en abusant du sucre alors qu'il est diabétique mais je n'arriver pas à m'extraire de la tête que c'était ma faute. Je ne dormais plus après ça , toute les nuits je fus réveillait par le bruit sourd de ma suffocation jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable. Ma mère m'a emmené aux urgences une de ses nuits. Étant encore mineur à ce moment-là, j'ai dû supporter les urgences pédiatriques et vous savez très bien que c'est dur. Le médecin était trop famillié tellement qu'on l'appelait par son prénom Ragnor. Il conclut que je faisais des crises de panique durant mon sommeil inconsciemment. Les événements qui venaient d'arriver faisaient ressortir une certaine culpabilité qui générait du stress et une accélération cardiaque accompagné d'une respiration compliqué. C'étaient les symptômes prémonitoires d'une dépression. Et lorsque celle-ci est arrivée ... J'ai voulu que tout s'arrête. Je voulais en finir constamment. L'idée de prendre mes ralentisseurs cardiaques tous en même temps me brûler les pensées. Personne n'a compris la détresse dans laquelle je me trouver à cette époque. Moi-même encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce qui m'a garder en vie autant de temps. J'étais coupé de tout contact humain y compris ma mère , je n'allais plus en cours , je ne répondais plus à personne c'était comme si j'étais mort. Et j'étais mort à l'intérieur. J'avais et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être seul , de ne comptait pour personne... Certaine de ses envies de tout arrêter remontent à la surface en ce moment. Mon téléphone vibre. Je reçois un message d'un numéro que je ne connais pas.

"De : Inconnu à Alec  
Salut c'est Isabelle ! Jace m'a donné ton numéro , il m'a raconté votre petite conversation pendant la soirée de samedi. Je voulais te dire t'as pas à être jaloux ou quoi que ce soit. Y a rien entre Jace et moi on est ami c'est tout ! Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde rassure toi. On tient tous les deux à lui ça serait dommage de ne pas s'entendre."

Non mais je rêve là ? Pourquoi Jace à donné son numéro à Isabelle? Ma chérie tu peux dire ce que tu veux , une salope reste une salope , surtout si tu agis justement comme tu l'as fait avec tout le monde. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. En parlant de Jace ... Celui-ci n'a même pas cherché à me contacter depuis la soirée. Aucune nouvelle. J'aurais pu mourir ça aurait été la même suis énervé tellement que je décide d'envoyer un message à Jace lui annonçant le fond de ma pensée, mais , en allant sur Snapchat , je remarque que lui et plusieurs de mes amis du collège on mit une story similaire. Intrigué , je décide de les regardais. Ils étaient tous ensemble réunis pour une soirée... Sans moi... Je reconnais Isabelle au premier coup d'œil collé à Jace comme à son habitude. En faisant attention aux détails je remarque que la soirée à eu lieu exactement au même endroit que celle de samedi. Je décide tout de même d'envoyer un message à Jace plus poli que ce que j'avais prévu.

"De : Alec à Jace  
La soirée que vous avez faite hier sans moi c'est bien là où je pense ?

De : Jace à Alec  
Oui. Mais je vois pas où est le problème t'étais pas bien t'aurais pas pu venir dans out les cas.

De : Alec à Jace  
Ah donc tu avoues que tu savais que j'étais pas bien ? Et ça t'es pas venu 2 seconde à l'idée de me demander comment j'allais ? Parce que c'est pas comme si j'ai fallit crever non plus hein ? J'en ai rien à foutre mais au moins proposé ça aurait était un minimum respectueux.

De : Jace à Alec  
Je pense que si y aurait eu un problème j'aurais était au courant. De plus vu ce qui s'est passé avec Isabelle samedi c'était mieux comme ça. Au moins il n'y avait pas de prise de tête.

De : Alec à Jace  
Attend Jace TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE J'ESPÈRES ? J'AI LITTÉRALEMENT FAILLIT Y RESTER ET TOI TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À ME DIRE C'EST A PROPOS DE PRISE DE TÊTE ?! Bah tu sais quoi très bien vas y restes avec Isabelle j'espère de tout mon coeur qu'elle te fera souffrir parce que t'es le pire des connards."

Je jette mon téléphone contre le mur le plus proche. Celui-ci se casse sur le coup. Bon débarras. Les larmes dégoulinent sur mon visage. Moi qui attendais un signe pour en finir n'est ce pas suffisant. Quelqu'un doit m'en vouloir là-haut aussi. J'essaye de trouver la chose la plus dangereuse que je pourrais utiliser , un objet tranchant , une boite de cachet , une bouteille d'alcool ou encore mieux un mix des 3.


	8. Chapitre 6

Mon regard se posa sur un vieil arc de l'époque où le tir à l'arc était ma passion. Je n'avais pas de flèche mais peut m'importe. Je le prends et je commence à tirer. De toutes mes forces et en continue jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal , jusqu'à ce que mes bras saignent. La douleur m'apaiser , pourquoi était-ce la seule chose qui me fasse me sentir en vie ? Je lâche mon arc d'un coup et m'effondre sur le sol les larmes ravageant mon visage. J'entendis quelqu'un sonner à la porte et puis quelques minutes lus tard j'entends 3 coups frapper contre la porte de ma chambre.

« - Qui que ce soit allez vous-en je ne veux voir personne.

\- C'est moi Alec , je viens t'apporter les cours que tu as manqué. »

C'était la voix de Camille. Je refusais qu'elle me voie dans cet état-là. Ma mère à sans doute dû lui donner la clé de ma chambre puisqu'elle ci ne se fit pas prier d'attendre mon autorisation pour entrer. Celle-ci me lança un regard horrifié puis regarda les marques de sang sur le sol avec les débris de mon portable et se retenu de hurler. Elle se précipita vers moi en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clé derrière elle.

« - Mais enfin Alec ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour te prévenir que je venais mais tu ne répondais pas je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

\- Enfin Camille tu vois bien que ça ne vas pas ! J'en ai marre de cette putain de vie de merde.

\- Dit pas ça ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! J'aurais pu t'aider putain !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que personne ne peut me comprendre. Tout le monde s'en fou et tu ne m'aurais probablement pas écouté.

\- Mais enfin Alec t'es con ou quoi ? On est ami évidemment que je t'aurais écouté ! Jour et Nuit j'aurais été là si tu me l'avais demandé. Personne ne devrait jamais avoir à ressentir ça. Jamais. Assieds-toi et parle moi je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas soulagé. »

Au point où j'en suis je m'exécute. Nous nous asseyons sur mon lit et je lui raconte tout , la soirée chez Jace , Valentin , ma dépression... Elle n'en perdit pas une miette. Pendant que je lui déballais mon récit elle prit ma main en signe de compassion. Je dois avouer que cela m'a enlevé un poids sur le cœur.

« - J'ignorais tout ça , ça à dû être tellement dur pour toi... Tu ne devrais pas accumuler les grosses émotions comme ça , maintenant je suis là , peut importe l'heure où le jour je ne veux plus jamais te retrouver dans cet état , tu es tout ce que j'ai ici Alec. Je passe la plupart de mon temps à l'hôpital pour mes rendez-vous médicaux. Si je venais à perdre mon seul ami ici ... Je suis désolé dans ma tête ça ne sonnait pas aussi égoïste... Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse avant...

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Camille. Tu es la seule personne qui a été là pour moi ces derniers temps. Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu viens de faire. J'attendais secrètement un signe , un seul petit signe pour me dire d'arrêter mes conneries et essayer de me battre. Tu es arrivée , Camille ... Tu viens de me sauver la vie.

\- Je vais rester ici quelque temps , le temps que tu te rétablisses , que tu te sentes de retourner en cours , que tu te battes maintenant tu n'es plus seul Alec. »

Maintenant tu n'es plus seul Alec ... Ces 6 petits mots que j'attendais. Maintenant je ne suis plus seul. Maintenant je vais me battre.


	9. Chapitre 7

La vie a repris peu à peu son court. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle est redevenue comme avant mais je vais un peu mieux. Certes , il m'arrive encore de me réveiller en panique en plein milieu de la nuit mais je ne suis plus seul. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me réjouis du fait que Camille fasse des insomnies. C'est pas très cool je sais mis au moins j'ai quelqu'un pour ma canalisé. Malheureusement elle ne pourra pas rester indéfiniment chez moi , je dois apprendre à me calmer seul. Demain je retourne en cours. Je ne sais pas si je suis près psychologiquement à retrouver Simon et tout les autres. Ils ne connaissent pas la raison de mon absence et c'est mieux. Je préfère qu'ils pensent que je sèche les cours plutôt que de se sentir obligé d'éprouver de la pitié pour le mec dépressif à tendance suicidaire. J'ai réussi à me rendormir pendant 2 petites heures avant de commencer à m'habiller. J'ai de la chance qu'il fasse froid comme ça je peux couvrir les lacérations sur mes bras et éviter un interrogatoire. Le retour se fait banalement , tout les profs qui eux savent pourquoi j'étais absent me propose tous leur aide et montre un certain intérêt envers moi qu'il n'avait pas avant comme si je n'étais pas la même personne mais plus comme une expérience scientifique. Camille était malheureusement malade j'ai dû donc faire mon retour seul. J'allais à la cafétéria pour essayer de manger quelque chose quand mon regard se posa sur un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Il devait être nouveau car si je l'avais déjà remarqué avant je m'en souviendrais. Il était grand avec de grands yeux aux reflets doré. Il était typé avec ses yeux légèrement bridé. Il avait un style vestimentaire assez particulier et par particulier je veux dire plein de couleur et avec beaucoup de paillette. Je me demande fugacement si il est intéressé par les filles ou les garçons ou bien encore les deux. Je ne sais pourquoi mais en le voyant tout ce que je ressentais de mauvais avait disparu , ma haine envers les gens , l'ennui d'être la , la solitude... Quelque chose chez lui avait déverrouillé quelque chose chez moi , il m'intriguer. J'avais l'impression d'être mis à nu comme si il pouvait lire en moi. Son regard croisa le mien brièvement et je baissai immédiatement la tête et je sortis en trombe de la cafétéria. Et merde il manqué plus que ça ! Je vais passer pour le gay obsédé qui mate tout les beau mec qu'il voit. Oui il est beau , magnifique même mais d'une beauté très différente des autres garçon que je es-tu ? C'est ce que je brûler de lui demander. Je l'observer depuis l'extérieur il était assis seul , regardant son téléphone en jouant avec sa paille. Le reste de la journée fut assez long mais l'image de ce garçon ne m'est pas sortie de la tête. Cette personne est devenue une sorte de motivation pour moi. J'allais revenir au lycée pour le retrouver et chercher qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui m'a perturbé avec un seul regard.


	10. Chapitre 8

Un jour comme les autres je suis au lycée avec Camille quand celle-ci décide soudainement que j'ai besoin de plus sortir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais samedi soir Alec ?

\- Je sais pas rien je pense comme d'habitude.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu fais rien pour ton anniversaire ? Tu sais 18 ans ça se fête ! »

Oh putain c'est vrai ... J'avais presque oublié que vendredi enfin demain plutôt c'est mon anniversaire , j'y porte tellement peu d'attention.

« - Non je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête et puis tout organiser non merci.  
Tu devrais venir à la maison samedi soir je ferais un gâteau et tu serais tranquille.

\- Camille je sais pas trop... »

D'un autre coté je me dis qu'être loin de Valentin ça va me faire du bien même si il m'évite soigneusement ces temps si ... Et Camille qui me lance un regard de chien battu ...

« - Bon ... Ok mais rien d'excessif.

\- Tu me connais !

\- Justement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu verras on va s'amuser. »

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aimer les anniversaires , ni les fêtes en général comme Noël , la seule exception c'est Halloween. Enfin bref. Le moment où la sonnerie retentit , nous nous dirigeons vers le cours d'histoire. Et la IL sort de la salle. Celui qui m'obsède depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas vu , ce n'est pas plus mal vu que je suis littéralement sûr d'être plus rouge que le drapeau de la Chine. Je reconnais une personne dans sa classe à qui je parle de temps en temps , peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider à en savoir plus sur le reste de la journée c'est la seule image de son visage qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Il m'arrive parfois de l'apercevoir dans mes rêves... Tout type de rêve ... Je pense que c'était surtout ça la raison de mon rougissement intensif. Je lui ai donné un surnom aussi comme je ne connais pas son prénom mais c'est extrêmement niais ! Je l'appelle Harry ... En référence à Harry Potter parce que ce gars à vraiment quelque chose de magique chez lui... Ça sonne tellement bizarre dit comme ça après tout je ne le connais pas et je ne lui parlerais probablement jamais. Le vendredi je me lève sans conviction , ma mère n'est pas là elle à seulement laissez une note : « Joyeux Anniversaire Alec. Je t'embrasse Maman. » Je sens que la journée va être longue... Courage Alec tu peux le faire ce n'est qu'un jour dans l'année. J'arrive devant le lycée et Camille prend bien le soin de me foutre la honte en chantant. J'aperçois «Harry» de loin qui nous jette en regard qui semble être amusé je me cache derrière mes mains le mieux que je peux. Je pense que c'est la seule personne qui connaît ma date de naissance alors ça devrait être supportable. Et j'avais raison durant le reste de la journée personne ne me l'as souhaité. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller chez Camille demain soir , je ne le sens pas , mais je n'ose pas lui dire non c'est l'une des seules amies que j'ai au lycée... Le samedi soir arrive beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Camille m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de venir chez elle à 20h , elle a aussi précisé que je devais m'habiller correctement. Outch. Je me prépare sans grande conviction , j'enfile une chemise et un jean. Une fois arrivée devant chez Camille je vois que tout est fermé , je lui envoie un message pour lui faire savoir que je suis devant sa porte. Sans même comprendre pourquoi ni comment 2 œufs viennent d'écraser dans mes cheveux. Je pense que mes habits n'ont rien. Je lève la tête pour apercevoir Maia , Lydia et son copain Raj je crois , Camille , Raphael un ami du collège et d'autre personne que je ne connais même pas. Mon Dieu Camille je te hais ! Je suis venue assez de fois chez elle pour connaître le chemin de la salle de bain. Je me rince les cheveux du mieux que je peux. Elle a osé faire ça ! Elle sait très bien que je n'aime pas ça mais elle l'a fait ! Celle-ci me rejoint dans la salle de bain.

« - Mais enfin Camille c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter quelques amis à toi et à moi que tu dois rencontrer.

\- Putain mais je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas ! Je ne supporte pas le monde ! Tu avais dit seulement nous et un gâteau ! Si j'avais su plus tôt je ne serais pas venu !

\- Justement ! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Alec tu a besoin de voir du monde , de comprendre que tu n'es pas seul ! Nous sommes tes amis c'était ton anniversaire nous voulons faire quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais que me plier à son choix. De toute façon je ne pouvais plus partir maintenant de quoi j'aurais l'air ? Quitter sa propre soirée d'anniversaire. Je vais dans le salon saluer tout le monde. Camille me présente un de ses amis Jordan je crois qui parle beaucoup avec Maia j'ai remarqué. J'allais me servir un verre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je mis deux minutes à comprendre qui venais d'entrer. Jace ...


	11. Chapitre 9

Jace ... Celui-ci s'avance nerveusement pour me saluer. Il semble gêné. Heureusement qu'il le soit attends , qu'est ce qu'il fout la putain. Je fais mine de partir mais il m'attrape le bras.

« - Lâche moi Jace !

\- Alec s'il te plaît il faut qu'on parle...

\- On avait le temps de parler tu sais quand j'étais à l'hôpital et que t'as pas trouvé le temps de m'envoyer un putain de message mais t'a bien pu organiser une soirée !

\- Je sais j'ai été con mais enfin merde on est meilleur ami depuis 8 ans!

\- JUSTEMENT CA FAIT 8 ANS JACE ! 8 PUTAIN D'ANNÉES COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA !

\- Écoute je sais que j'ai déconné pour la soirée mais on en fera d'autres !

\- Mais t'es con ou bien tu le fait exprès ? J'en ai rien à foutre de cette soirée ! J'ai failli crever Jace bordel et t'as même pas chercher à prendre des nouvelles !

\- J'ai pris de tes nouvelles , j'ai demandé à Camille vois avec elle.

\- Mais tu aurais dû le faire directement !

\- Je sais ... »

Moi en revanche je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je vais bien évidemment aller demander à Camille si c'est vrai , je ne veux pas me laisser berner aussi facilement. Dès que je l'ai vu je lui ai demandé et celle-ci m'a confirmé que Jace lui a bien demandé comment j'allais. Je lui en veux quand même. Je décide cependant qu'il ne me gâchera pas la soirée. Puisqu'on me l'impose je vais essayer de m'amuser. Et stupidement , le meilleur moyen que je trouve pour ça c'est de boire. Beaucoup. Pourtant j'ai encore en tête la scène de la dernière soirée. Mais Isabelle n'étant pas là c'est toujours mieux. A mon grand étonnement , la soirée se passe plutôt bien je m'amuse assez , on a dansé , chanté et là on passe à ma partie préférée : les jeux d'alcool ! Le genre de jeux qui vous fait boire le plus possible et qui vous donne des actions débiles du niveau collège. Niveau Jace , le fait que j'ai de l'alcool dans le sang m'aide à le tolérer d'ailleurs je le tolère plus que bien même. Les jeux de mots graveleux fusent les uns après les autres car le fait qu'il ai bu n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus.

« - Jace je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu m'aimes comment toi ?

\- NU »

Il sait que je rigole mais ceci a signé notre arrêt de mort et nous somme partit dans le plus gros fou rire de notre vie. Nous avons tous continuer dans la saga jeux stupides du collège en se lançant sur un petit action ou vérité. Personne n'est assez courageux pour prendre action connaissant mes amis. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit mon tour. Camille se tourne vers moi :

« - Alec , Action ou Vérité ?

\- Bah action vu que personne n'as les couilles de le faire.

\- Très bien , Alec , embrasse Jace. »

Alec , embrasse Jace ... Camille je vais te tuer ! Tu n'as pas dit ça. Je lui avais déjà parlé de mes doutes à propos de ce que je ressentais pour Jace. Celui-ci ne voulait pas au premier abord mais ce n'est qu'un jeu alors foutu pour foutu. Je m'approche de son visage et dépose 3 petites pressions sur ses lèvres. Durant ce court moment je sentais qu'il avait répondu. Ses lèvres avaient bougé contre les miennes. Qu'est-ce que je retenais de ce baiser ? Absolument rien , comme si c'était normal. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je m'attendais aux papillons dans le ventre et tout le tralala mais qu'est ce que j'en sais après tout l'amour c'est pas mon truc. Le reste de la soirée passe lentement. J'ai eu le droit à mon gâteau et mes 18 bougies accompagné de canon à confetti. Le ménage va être rude. Maia et Jordan ont dormi ensemble à ma plus grande surprise vu qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis 2 heures et puis , il y a quelque chose chez ce gars que je ne sens pas du tout. Quant à moi je suis allée dormir avec Camille. Finalement ce n'était pas si terrible. Je ne referais pas ça tout les jours mais c'était mieux que ce que j'avais en tête. J'aimerais que l'humeur et les rires que nous avons partager ce soir vont perdurer.


	12. Chapitre 10

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie que ce week-end ! Le retour à la réalité le lundi à était très dur. Mais ce qui me réconforter un peu c'est que peut être j'allais le croiser , Harry. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça et que je m'informe sur son sujet ce que justement je compte faire aujourd'hui. Certes , pas de la façon la plus respectable mais ça devient une obsession. Au lieu de lui demander directement et de faire le premier pas. Je cherche du regard la personne de sa classe qui pourrait m'aider. Je le trouve dans la cours seul. Super.

« - Salut Sebastian. »

Sebastian était en Terminal S c'était l'un des seuls que je pouvais supporter. Il était adorable , pas physiquement mais dans ses attentions.

« - Salut Alec ! Je t'ai cherché vendredi comme je savais que c'était ton anniversaire mais je t'ai pas vu !

\- Oh c'est gentil mais tu sais c'est rien !

\- Je t'ai quand même ramené quelque chose !

\- Sebastian ... »

Sans prévenir il sort une longue boîte de son sac. J'ai toujours su que Sebastian avait un faible pour moi et tout le monde le savait. Seulement ce n'était pas réciproque et je me sens horrible d'avoir à lui demander des infos sur quelqu'un d'autre , j'ai l'impression de profiter de lui. Je suis son Simon...  
Je prends la boîte et l'ouvre. Dedans j'y trouve plein de petits gâteaux qu'il a dû préparer lui-même vu leur tête. C'est quand même adorable.

« - C'est toi qui les as faits

\- Oui ! Il y en a 2 sortes un coté au chocolat et l'autre coté c'est à la poire.

\- Ah, euh, je suis allergique à la poire.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis désolé je savais pas !

\- C'est pas grave je mangerais les autres. »

J'en pris un pour lui faire plaisir au chocolat. Le goût de la noix de coco envahit mon palais. Ce n'est pas bon. Vraiment. J'avale difficilement pour ne pas le vexer, mais j'ai des hauts le cœur.

« - Y a de la noix de coco dedans ?

\- Oui je trouve ça meilleur.

\- Pas moi. Ne le prends pas mal hein mais je préfère sans mais c'est bon quand même.

\- Tu devrais en faire toi !

\- On verra bien. Dit moi , j'ai une question. Y a un gars dans ta classe je crois que je le connais de quelque part mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où et me rappeler son nom.

\- Qui ça ?

\- C'est un Asiatique plutôt grand avec un style assez flamboyant.

\- Ah ! Tu veux parler de Magnus.

\- Magnus ? Oui c'est sans doute ça ? Rappelle-moi son nom de famille ?

\- Bane. Ça ne peut être que lui. C'est le seul Asiatique aux goûts particulier dans ma classe. »

Magnus Bane. C'est si singulier ça lui va très bien c'est beaucoup mieux que Harry. Je commence à divaguer dans ma tête quand soudain.

« - Magnus est le gars le plus détesté de ma classe , c'est un connard. »

Outch.


	13. Chapitre 11

J'ai encore reçu un message d'Isabelle. Pourquoi elle ne veut pas me lâcher ? Elle ne comprend pas que son existence est insignifiante pour moi.

"De Isabelle à Alec :  
Salut Alec , c'est Isabelle encore. Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois. J'aimerais qu'on parle toi et moi s'il te plaît. C'est à propos de Jace. Envoie-moi un message.

Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller , depuis on a pas reparlé d'elle avec Jace mais Raphael est super relou. Ce gars je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est ami. Il considère aussi Jace comme son meilleur ami et parle sans arrêt de moi mal dans son dos. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est amoureux de Jace plus que moi qui me pose des questions. Raphael critique quand je vois Jace sans lui , il est super pote avec Isabelle et les autres potes de Jace qui étaient présent à la soirée et tout les problèmes sont de ma faute selon lui. En plus , si j'avais une discussion sérieuse avec Isabelle ça montrerais à Jace à quel point je veux faire des efforts pour lui. J'aimerais qu'il en fasse autant. J'ai l'impression parfois que c'est une amitié à sens unique , c'est toujours moi qui envoie les premiers messages , qui prends de ses nouvelles , qui demandent de se voir... Je lui réponds.

De Alec à Isabelle :  
Salut Isabelle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre j'avais des choses importantes à faire. Je suis d'accord pour parler. Dis-moi où et quand et je viendrais.

De Isabelle à Alec :  
Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Disons ce soir près de l'hôtel de ville vers 18h.

De Alec à Isabelle :  
Très bien à ce soir alors. »

Je ne peux pas dire que j'attendais ça avec impatience. Je fais ça pour Jace pas pour elle. Une salope reste une salope. Je ne peux pas penser autrement. Il y a quelque chose chez cette fille que je ne sens pas du tout. C'est donc sans conviction que je me dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Isabelle est déjà là , assise sur un banc. J'ai beau détester cette fille il faut quand même avouer qu'elle est jolie. Si je n'étais pas gay je suis sûre que je pourrais facilement être charmé par sa beauté.

« - Salut désolé du retard.

\- Alec tu est venu ! Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin !»

J'y ai sérieusement pensé mais j'essaye de prendre sur moi au cas où si je vais devoir te côtoyé plus tard. Elle s'avance pour me faire la bise j'ai un mouvement de recul qu'elle ne semble pas remarquée. Putain, j'ai pas envie de chopé de l'herpès bouge s'il te plaît.

« - On marche un peu ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais faisons vite j'ai dit à ma mère que je rentrais pas tard. »

C'est faux. Je veux juste me débarrasser de toi le plus vite possible.  
Inconsciemment je fais en sorte qu'on se dirige vers mon arrêt de bus où on s'assoie.

« - Bon vas y Isabelle , je t'écoute qu'est ce qui est aussi urgent.

\- Je trouve ça dommage le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas surtout pour Jace , toutes les disputes que ça engendre c'est pas cool...

\- Ce n'est pas totalement ma faute , et tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup non plus.

\- Le fait est que ça serait quand même dommage qu'il est à choisir entre nous deux non ? Surtout que sa réponse serait évidente.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu insinues ?

\- Enfin Alec , on sait tous les deux que si il a à choisir entre toi et moi la question ne se pose même pas , il me choisira moi.

\- Bah dit donc tu parais bien sûre de toi.

\- Évidemment , je peux lui apporter des choses que tu ne pourras jamais lui offrir , on sait très bien que Jace m'aime , toi tu n'es que son ami , il ira toujours vers moi-même si il sait que de mon côté il n'aura jamais rien.

\- Ah ouais donc je me suis vraiment trompé à ton sujet. Tu n'es pas seulement une salope. T'es en plus de ça une putain de manipulatrice. Si j'étais toi je serais pas aussi sûre de moi , il y a mieux que toi beaucoup mieux même , c'est compliqué tu vois le chien là bas ? Même lui il a plus mon respect que toi. Tu verras bien , tu viens de jouer avec le feu Isabelle.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce que tu penses ? En un claquement de doigts Jace ne t'invitera plus aux soirées , vous ne vous verrez plus. Il sera ma marionnette. Je vais simplement marquer mon territoire.

\- C'est ce que tu crois , tu vas t'en bouffer les doigts et ta souffrance va être ma satisfaction. Tu parles de territoire comme si Jace était une acquisition à faire. C'est bas un peu comme ton Q.I. Bref mon bus arrive traverse au moment où il commence à rouler et meurt. Salut. »

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et monte dans le bus. Non mais qu'elle pute. Je le savais et j'avais raison. Malheureusement je sais que Jace est très influençable et je crains que ses menaces se concrétisent. Je ne suis pas prêt à le perdre je vais me battre pour lui. Je dois lui ouvrir les yeux sur la vraie nature d'Isabelle.


	14. Chapitre 12

Depuis notre discussion avec Isabelle , je suis sur les nerfs. Rien n'arrive à me détendre. Ni Camille avec ses mots rassurants et ses insultes à propos d'Isabelle. J'ai essayé de joindre Jace sans l'alarmer mais je sais que celui-ci est en pleine période d'examen je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça. Cette connasse a réussis à me mettre hors de moi. La seule chose qui aurait pu m'aider c'est chercher Magnus du regard cependant , je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de le trouver. Je me sens un peu las de tout. En plus , malgré toute la volonté de Camille , celle-ci s'absente beaucoup à cause de sa santé même si des fois je sais très bien qu'elle surjoue ce qui m'énerve un peu mai bon. C'est sa vie pas la mienne. Je me prépare pour aller en cours , normalement elle devrait être là en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit hier. J'arrive devant ma classe mais aucun signe de Camille. Je ne sais pas si la colère que je ressens est légitime ou non.

"De Alec à Camille :  
Bon bah t'es pas là ... Encore ... Pourquoi ?"

Je sens que je parais méchant dans mon message mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher c'est simplement la colère qui parle.

« - Salut ! »

C'est à moi qu'on parle ? Je me retourne soudainement quand je croise SON regard. Je suis tétanisé devant ses yeux dorés.

« - Euh ... Salut.

\- Moi c'est Magnus Bane et toi qui es-tu ?

\- Alexan ... Alec ... Alec Lightwood.

\- Alec ? Comme Alexander ? Et bien je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Sebastian m'a dit que tu avais demandé qui j'étais parce que tu croyais qu'on se connaissait.

\- Je ... Je suis désolé ... j'ai ... j'ai dû te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais oui bien-sûr mon chou Magnus Bane est unique en son genre crois moi si on se serait déjà rencontré rencontré, tu t'en souviendrais et moi aussi d'ailleurs un visage comme le tien ça s'oublie pas. »

Alors comme ça Magnus parle de lui à la 3ème personne d'où le coter prétentieux. Ça me plaît , il déborde de confiance en soi. Je rougis pour la fin de sa phrase et malheureusement à mon plus grand désespoir cela ne passe pas inaperçu.

« - Tu n'as pas avoir honte de rougir Alec.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu verras. »

Sans un mot de plus , il me lance un dernier sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et part aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Oh. Mon. Dieu. JE VIENS DE PARLER A MAGNUS BANE AKA LE GARS QUI M'OBSÈDE DEPUIS DES SEMAINES. J'ai envie de hurler toute la joie que je ressens en moi et me demande pourquoi Sebastian dit que c'est un connard. Mais cette joie et de courte durée lorsque mon téléphone sonne. C'est Camille.

« - Allô Alec ... ? »

Sa voix tremble , elle est en train de pleurer.

« - Par l'ange Camille qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?  
\- Non ... Pas du tout ... Tu pourrais passer à la maison après les cours s'il te plaît c'est très urgent.

\- Bien sûr mais c'est quoi le problème ?

\- On en parle dès que t'arrive d'accord ? Tu vas être en retard en cours. Je t'en supplie Alec quand es cours sont finis vient le plus vite possible. »

Sur ce elle raccroche. Moi qui avait été tellement égoïste plus tôt je suis mort d'inquiétude. Dès que les cours se terminent, je me précipite pour prendre le bus et j'arrive chez Camille. Et la vérité était bien loin de ce que je m'étais imaginé.


	15. Chapitre 13

Je trouve Camille assise par terre sur le matelas de sa chambre les yeux rouges à cause de ses larmes. Je me précipite vers elle et la prends dans mes bras , une chose que je ne fais pas habituellement mais cette fois-ci, c'est un cas d'extrême émet un léger mouvement de recul mais se laisse après aller. J'ai énormément de peine pour elle en ce moment je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et je me doute bien que ce n'a aucun rapport avec une crise d'épilepsie.

« - Camille qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est Jordan.

\- Jordan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? D'ailleurs il est où ? »

Jordan habitait chez Camille car plus personne ne voulait de lui pas même sa famille. La mère de Camille l'a accueillit gracieusement chez eux pour qu'il puisse continuer ses études.

« - Il es partit pour aller en cours.

\- Camille parle moi

\- Cette nuit on dormait lui en haut et moi en bas tu vois , puis il est descendu pour me parler. Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait , on a parlé pendant un moment et je me suis endormie. Et là ... »

Sa voix se brise. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je n'aime pas ça , je m'attends au pire.

« - Je dormais tranquillement vraiment , surtout que tu sais à quel point c'est rare. Et puis ... J'ai senti ses mains sur moi. Au début je n'ai rien sentit puis ... il a commencer à me toucher plus intimement et la ses doigts sont... »

Elle se replie sur elle-même et commence à suffoquer.

« - Je me suis réveiller en le sentant , je lui ai dit s'arrêter mais il à continuer et j'étais tétanisé et traumatisé , je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quand enfin il a décidé de s'arrêter , il s'est levé pour aller au toilette et il s'est rallongé à coté de n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir.

\- Mais enfin Camille pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Tu sais que je laisse mon téléphone allumé la nuit au cas où il y a un problème !

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ... Et puis qu'est ce que t'aurais fait...

\- Je sais pas mais au moins tu n'aurais pas été seule ! Je serais venue te chercher. Tu te rends contre que c'est grave ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est du viol Camille.

\- Mais c'était que des doigts...

\- MAIS CAMILLE À PARTIR DU MOMENT OÙ TU N'ES PAS CONSENTANTE ET ENCORE MOINS CONSCIENTE PEUT IMPORTE LA FAÇON C'EST DU VIOL !

\- Je sais ... Mais je préfère ne pas me l'avouer... C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

\- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

\- Non , je ne veux pas qu'elle me juge et si je le fais , elle va en parler à tout le monde. Je ne veux pas.

\- Ta mère héberge un monstre qui te dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ?

\- De plus ... C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des remarque comme ça ou qu'il prend des liberté , parfois il met sa main sur mes fesses ou des trucs comme ça alors que je lui dois non et il se sait.

\- Camille. Dis-le à ta mère. Fait le ou je vais le faire moi.

\- Je le ferais ... Mais pas maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu peux rester s'il te plaît. J'ai peur de quand il reviendra.

\- C'est lui qui devrait avoir peur. Tu viens avec moi à la maison c'est tout. »

Elle ne fait aucune objection et je la ramène avec moi. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de m'occuper d'elle comme elle l'a fait avec moi quand j'étais au plus bas. Puis mon esprit divague. Jordan apparaît dans ma tête mais pas seulement lui , une image de Maia apparaît. Maia ! Il faut que je la mette en garde !


	16. Chapitre 14

Cela fait une semaine depuis notre discussion est Camille est retournée chez elle et à décider d'en parler à sa mère. Celle-ci folle de rage , ce qui est totalement compréhensible , a viré Jordan de chez elle en lui faisant un discours des plus violent et à décider de porter plainte. Seulement , on sait tous malheureusement que ces affaires-là prenne du temps et qu'aucune mesure ne sont prise en compte souvent. Et puis , Jordan est un manipulateur , il a menacé Camille de détruire sa vie si elle en parlait. Apparemment il a même essayé de manipuler les policiers lors de son interrogatoire en disant que ce n'est pas sa faute que c'est inconscient alors qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de voir Maia et de l'appeler mais rien. Je m'inquiète un peu je sais que depuis mon anniversaire elle parle beaucoup avec Jordan et elle est aveugle en amour. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose , elle reste ma meilleure amie après tout. Elle est assez bornée donc j'appréhende déjà sa réaction. Je suis seul en cours comme Camille à besoin de se remettre de ça enfin il y a Simon mais bon , on sait très bien qu'on ne se parle que par interêt car nous n'avons personne d'autre. Je décide le midi de manger seul dans la cours quand je sens une présence dans mon dos qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger , je me retourne subitement et là ... Magnus.

« - Alexander ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Magnus ... Je ... Ça va merci et toi ? Tu peux m'appeler Alec tu sais ?

\- Je sais mais un si joli prénom ne devrait pas être raccourci. Je vais bien merci. Que fait tu ici tout seul ?

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas du genre à supporter la présence des gens mis à part 2 3 personnes qui ne sont pas là donc ...

\- Outch je pensais en faire partit.

\- Je ... Hum ... Magnus

\- Relax Alec , je te taquine. En revanche ça ne me déplairais pas d'apprendre à te connaître et puis de ton coté je suis sûr que c'est pareil.

\- Oh que oui ! Enfin je veux dire ... Oui ça serait cool.

\- Super , je dois retourner en cours là mais on se tient au courant.

\- Euh ouais d'accord.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi Alexander. »

OH MON PUTAIN DE DIEU JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE HURLER INFÉRIEUREMENT MAGNUS BANE VIENT DE ME PARLER DE SON PLEIN GRÉ POUR LA 2EME FOIS EN 2 SEMAINES ET ... IL VEUT APPRENDRE À ME CONNAÎTRE. Je me sens limite un peu coupable de me sentir aussi bien malgré l'ambiance actuelle mais comment m'en empêcher. Tellement de scénarios commencent à se créer dans ma tête. Je suis heureux même si je dois l'admettre Magnus est plutôt prétentieux ça le rends encore plus attirant. Je me languis déjà de notre prochaine discussion. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais c'est ce qu'il me fallait. Je vais vraiment devoir parler à Sebastian. Je veux savoir pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est un connard. Bon d'accord il est assez vaniteux mais de là à dire que c'est un connard. Je reste sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à ce que , en fin de soirée , mon téléphone sonne. C'est Maia.


	17. Chapitre 15

Quand je réponds au téléphone j'arrive en plein appel de conférence entre Maia , Lydia et moi.

« - Salut Alec alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Lydia est avec nous comme ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé tout les 3.

\- Euh Ouais ... Je voulais juste vous demander ... Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, vas-y parle !

\- Si vous me faites confiance ... Vous arrêterez de parler à Jordan. »

J'entends Maia suffoqué de manière choquée.

« - Pourquoi ?!

\- Oui Alec Pourquoi ? Il a l'air sympa après je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé.

\- Il a fait quelque chose de mal , très mal.

\- Tu peux pas commencer et ne rien dire ensuite. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire tant que des mesure n'ont pas était pris en place. »

La respiration de Maia se saccade , elle pleure je l'entends puis soudainement , elle raccroche. Il ne reste que Lydia et moi.

« - Alec , dit moi ce qu'il a fait !

\- Je ne peux pas pour l'instant ... Surtout pas sans la permission de quelqu'un. »

Je sais que Camille et Lydia s'entende plutôt bien , mais je doute que Camille veuille crier sur tout les toit ce qui lui est arrivé. Je lui envoie un message car Lydia s'inquiète pour elle. Camille me dit que je peux lui raconté mais brièvement sans étaler les dé que je fais. Je lui raconte le plus simplement possible.

« - Lydia , ne dit rien à Maia pour l'instant ... Essaye juste de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pus lui parler avant que ça aille trop loin.

\- Je ... D'accord. »

Je connais assez Lydia pour savoir qu'i chance sur 2 pour qu'elle ait tout dit à Maia ...  
Je reçois à nouveaux des messages de Maia.

"De Maia à Alec :  
Je te promets Alec j'ai besoin de savoir , je suis débile de continuer à parler à Jordan en sachant qu'il a fait un truc pas bien. Dis-moi , sinon je vais directement lui poser la question.

De Alec à Maia :  
Je me doute mais pour l'instant je peux vraiment pas et puis Camille ne me répond pas.

De Maia à Alec :  
Pas grave , je vais lui demander , à Jordan."

Maia m'a attendu devant le lycée le lendemain dès la fin des cours. Lydia lui avait parlé ... Parce que je cite « Maia est notre meilleure amie elle à besoin de savoir » , elle aurait su à un moment ou un autre ! Elle aurait simplement pu me faire confiance. Je suis énervé contre Lydia sans parler de Camille. Elle en veut énormément à Lydia et elle espère que Maia aura un minimum de décence pour ne pas en parler à Jordan.  
Malgré les révélations qui lui ont était faite Maia ne veut presque rien entendre.

"De Maia à Alec :  
T'es sûre que Camille elle ne vas pas me détester si je lui parle ou quoi ? D'une part j'ai envie de lui parler mais d'autres part non.

De Alec à Maia :  
Si tu lui parles, elle ne te détestera pas , ne lui parle juste pas de ce que tu sais.

De Maia à Alec :  
Ouais elle a peur que ça m'arrive. Mais j'ai envie de le faire changer etc.

De Camille à Alec pour Maia :  
Je vais pas la détester si elle continue de lui parler j'aurais juste peur pour elle ... Mais je pense qu'elle lui plaît donc c'est différent mais bon ... Mais si elle lui en parle la je vais m'énerver parce que c'est moi qui vais en subir les conséquences.

De Maia à Alec pour Camille :  
Dis lui que je ne le dirais pas à Jordan , je le remercie de me l'avoir dit.

Si seulement j'avais pu stopper le rapprochement entre Maia et Jordan qui a continuer à se faire.

De Maia à Alec :  
Écoute , je comprends que tu ne me comprennes pas par rapport à l'histoire de Camille et Jordan , t'inquiète, je me rends compte de ce qui s'est passé je sais que c'est pas normal de faire ça. Tu sais que je me méfie de tout déjà donc voilà. Je l'apprécie beaucoup , je me fais mon propre avis sur lui , il peut recommencer ou pas on ne sait pas en tout cas j'assume. Si il m'arrive un truc j'aurais été prévenue. C'est un gars bien je le sais il ne me fera pas de mal je le sais. C'est leurs histoires pas les miennes , je me mets à la place de Camille c'est pas facile mais si c'était grave elle aurait déjà parler avec lui mais apparemment vous préférer ne rien faire. Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine ni rien mais c'est horrible et décevant de ta part de dire ça. Nous qui avons toujours étions là pour toi.

De Alec à Maia :  
Ah ouais ... Et pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital et en dépression ... Vous étiez où ? C'est pas horrible ce que j'ai dit c'est simplement réaliste."  
Ce n'était que le début de la fin.


	18. Chapitre 16

"De Maia à Alec :  
Tant mieux je me rends compte en vrai que t'as était faux-cul avec nous de la façon dont tu nous parles et dire que Camille à était plus là pour toi ... Cela ne venait pas d'elle parce qu'on s'intéressait à toi de la même façon , mais toi tu ne veux jamais rien dire c'est peut-être parce que t'as plus confiance en elle qu'en nous.

De Alec à Maia :  
Dire que je suis un faux-cul , c'est grave franchement parce que moi oui j'ai toujours était là pour vous. Regarde quand je t'ai mis en garde contre tes ex et que tu as vu que c'était justifié et que j'avais raison. Tout ça c'est parce que je tiens à toi et c'est une raison pour m'en prendre plein la gueule ? Excuse moi j'ai beau dire tout ce que je veux y a rien à faire.

De Maia à Alec :  
Bref j'ai tout dis , je veux pas te faire de la peine , j'ai rien dit de mal juste ce que je pense , à toi de voir si tu arrives à comprendre ou pas . Je ne savais pas que tu étais pas bien tu vois tu ne me l'as pas dit , Camille va prendre soin de toi vu que tu préfères parler avec elle."

Je ne prends même plus la peine de répondre , je suis dans un état lamentable , je pleure , je respire mal , je ne comprends pas comment une personne avec qui tu es ami depuis 8 putain d'années peut se retourné contre toi du jour au lendemain. Si seulement c'était la fin. 3 jours plus tard j'ai vu Lydia avec qui je me suis expliquée comme un adulte responsable alors que Maia n'accepter rien , de plus , j'ai appris que celle ci sortait avec Jordan et qu'elle lui a parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Camille , nouvelle occasion de lui parler , nouvelle embrouille ...

"De Alec à Maia :  
C'est une blague ? T'as parlé à Jordan sérieusement ?!

De Maia à Alec :  
Oui je viens de lui dire parce que c'est mon mec et c'est normal. Faut qu'ils parlent ensemble.

De Alec à Maia :  
MAIS D'OU C'EST NORMAL PUTAIN MAIA T'AS PAS DE RESPECT ENVERS CAMILLE OU QUOI ? IL SE PASSE QUOI DANS TA TÊTE ? T'IMAGINES LA MERDE QUE TU VIENS DE CRÉER ?

De Maia à Alec :  
JUSTEMENT IL VEUT PARLER AVEC ELLE , IL A DES CHOSES À LUI DIRE.

De Alec à Maia :  
MAIS T'AS AUCUN RESPECT NI AUCUNE PAROLE LE GARS SI IL VOULAIT PARLER IL L'AURAIT DEJA FAIT AU LIEU DE FAIRE COMME SI Y AVAIT RIEN ALORS QUE CAMILLE EST TRAUMATISEE PUTAIN MAIA !

De Maia à Alec :  
JE SAIS QU'ELLE EST COMME CA JE PEUX COMPRENDRE SE FAIRE VIOLER C'EST GRAVE !

De Alec à Maia :  
Mais alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ... Je te comprends pas.

De Maia à Alec :  
JUSTEMENT Jordan il a un truc à lui dire. C'EST IMPORTANT IL L'A PAS VIOLER PAR PLAISIR PUTAIN !

De Alec à Maia :  
MAIS ENCORE HEUREUX ET J'ESPÈRES BIEN ! MAIS LE GARS IL VOIT TRÈS BIEN QU'ELLE EST PAS BIEN DEPUIS IL ASSUME PAS DEVANT ELLE QU'EST CE QUE TU PENSES QU'IL VA LUI DIRE HEIN ? QU'ELLE FAIT SA VICTIME A SE PLAINDRE A TOUT LE MONDE ?

De Maia à Alec :  
BAH NON T'AS RIEN COMPRIS PERSONNE LUI À PARLER , C'EST A CAMILLE D'ALLER LE VOIR ET LUI DIRE LES CHOSES , LUI IL EST PERDU EN VOYANT SES POTES S'ÉLOIGNER !

De Alec à Maia :  
MAIS PUTAIN IL A PAS A ÊTRE VOYANT ILS SAIT TRES BIEN CE QU'IL A FAIT C'EST NORMAL QUE LES GENS S'ELOIGNE C'EST PAS A ELLE D'ALLER LE VOIR , C'EST A LUI DE PORTER SES COUILLES , D'ASSUMER ET AU MOINS DE S'EXCUSER CE QU'IL AURAIT DU FAIRE DES LE DEBUT !

De Maia à Alec :  
IL SE REND PAS COMPTE QUAND IL L'A VIOLÉE C'EST CA QUE VOUS DEVEZ COMPRENDRE!

De Alec à Maia :  
MAIS MAIA TU LE CONNAIS PAS PUTAIN ! TU L'ÉCOUTES EN FERMANT LES YEUX IL VA TE DIRE QU'IL EST SOMNAMBULE OU QUOI MAIS TU CONNAIS PAS CE QU'IL A FAIT AVANT NI RIEN ! SI TU NE PEUX PAS OUVRIR LES YEUX IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN À FAIRE A PART PRIER POUR TOI !

De Maia à Alec :  
OK J'ASSUME TOUT J'AI ENTENDU CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ DIT MAINTENANT C'EST MES CHOIX PAS LES VÔTRES. ALEC TU M'AURAIS COMPRIS AUSSI JE SUIS TA POTE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS. JE FERME PAS LES YEUX , JE SUIS MON INSTINCT. J'ASSUME TOUT. SI JE ME FAIS VIOLER BAH C'EST QUE CA DEVAIT ARRIVER , SI JE ME FAIS TUER CA ARRIVERA. VOUS M'AUREZ PRÉVENU SI IL M'ARRIVE UN TRUC MAINTENANT VOILÀ BREF JE NE VEUX PLUS PARLER.

De Alec à Maia :  
J'ESPÈRE POUR TOI MAIA , J'ESPÈRE VRAIMENT QUE JE ME TROMPE.

De Maia à Alec :  
JE TE PROMETS QUE TU TE TROMPES , T'INQUIETE MÊME PAS , JE M'EN FOUS SI IL M'ARRIVE UN TRUC CA DEVRA ARRIVER C'EST TOUT.

De Alec à Maia :  
REGARDE CE QUE TU DIS ...

De Maia à Alec :  
ALEC JE M'EN FOUS, C'EST LE DESTIN. NE PENSE PAS À MOI NE T'INQUIETE PAS."


	19. Chapitre 17

J'étais vraiment pas bien alors au lieu de rester seul une nouvelle fois et de risquer de faire une bêtise , j'ai appelé Camille et je vais passer la nuit chez elle. J'ai aussi envoyé un message à Jace et celui-ci à dit qu'il viendra me voir demain après les cours pour que je vide mon sac. C'est fou des fois il est utile. Arrivé chez Camille , je lui ai montré tous les messages et on a parlé pendant un long moment. Elle ne comprend pas comment Maia peut arriver à un point où elle peut dire que se faire violer c'est le destin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi , mais je ne sens pas que la situation va s'améliorer , je ne veux pas paraître mauvais mais je sais très bien que Maia est toujours une enfant dans sa tête et elle agit en tant que tel alors que de mon côté, je suis assez mature pour être sérieux quand il le faut. Camille essaye de me changer les idées comme d'habitude , cette fille est vraiment un ange... Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé c'est moi qui devrais être là pour elle et pas le contraire. Aujourd'hui je me demande ce que je ferais sans elle. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Magnus , elle était encore plus folle que moi sur ce sujet , elle , me parle d'un garçon qu'elle à rencontré mais qui est très lourd. Ça me fait du bien de parler de tout et de rien ça me change les esprits. On passe la soirée à regarder des séries en mangeant des conneries. Je pense que ma mère a compris que je n'étais pas bien et j'ai raté toute la semaine de cours mais je m'en fous , je suis bien , si seulement toutes mes journées pouvaient se résumer à ça je ne suis pas contre. Malheureusement , il va bien falloir que je retourne chez moi , je ne veux pas que la mère de Camille me prenne pour un squatteur même si elle me dit qu'elle n'a aucun problème avec ça. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

"De Sebastian à Alec :  
Salut Alec tu vas bien ? Je t'ai cherché cette semaine au lycée et je ne t'ai pas vu , je m'inquiète un peu.

Je commence à écrire « Salut c'est tes gâteaux qui m'ont rendu malade » mais je décide d'effacer. Si je veux en savoir plus sur Magnus je ne vais pas chercher à me prendre la tête avec Sebastian. Je ne lui dirais quand même pas la vraie raison de mon absence. Une idée me vient pour forcer le destin pour que Magnus et moi nous croisons autant que possible.

De Alec à Sebastian :  
Salut ! Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas j'ai juste attrapé une vilaine grippe. Je reviens lundi. D'ailleurs , tu pourrais m'envoyer ton emploi du temps ? Comme ça je verrais pour qu'on trouve un moment pour parler si tu veux."

30 secondes plus tard je reçois la photo tant attendu. Je vois que nous avons plusieurs profs en commun et que nous somme souvent amené à nous croiser dans les changements de bâtiment. Tout ça me réjouis. Lundi je parlerais à Sebastian et demanderais pourquoi Magnus est un connard selon lui. Ensuite , Magnus Bane ne pourra pas m'éviter. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu retourné au lycée.


	20. Chapitre 18

Le lundi matin , je retrouve Sebastian dans la cours.

« - Alec ! Tu es vivant !

\- Et oui ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Super merci mais c'est à toi qui faut demander ça ! J'étais hyper inquiet.

\- Je vais bien merci. Dit moi , j'aimerais savoir quelque chose ...

\- Demande moi ce que tu veux.

\- À propos de Magnus Bane.

\- Ah ... Demande toujours ...

\- Eh bien au début quand je t'ai demandé qui c'était tu m'as dit que c'était un connard. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ?

\- Magnus est quelqu'un de plutôt prétentieux. Il se croit un peu voir énormément au-dessus de tout le monde. Il parle mal aux gens si ils ne sont pas à sa hauteur alors tu penses bien qu'il n'est pas très apprécié.

\- En fait il est venu me parler de son plein grès , il m'avait l'air ... Sympathique.

\- C'est étrange , cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Magnus .

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne me ressemble pas ? »

Une voix s'élève dans mon dos je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre que c'est lui.

« - Je trouve que vous parlez un peu trop de moi tous les deux. Vous êtes amoureux ?

\- N'importe quoi Magnus je crois que tu es la seule personne au monde à t'aimer.

\- Au moins on est jamais déçus de soi-même. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser Sebastian j'aimerais parler à Alexander.

\- Plus je serais loin de toi mieux ce sera. Fait attention Alec , on se parle plus tard. »

Sebastian se lève et part en regardant en arrière de temps en temps au cas où si je suis mort entre temps.

« - Tu sais que si tu veux savoir quelque chose à propos de moi tu peux venir me demander directement , je pourrais toujours plus te renseigner que Sebastian.

\- Je sais ... Mais ... enfin ... Je

\- T'es si chou. Vous étiez en train de dire quoi à mon sujet ?

\- Apparemment ... Tu as une réputation de connard ... Je voulais en savoir plus ...

\- Les réputations précèdent les gens la plupart du temps. Je ne nie pas mais je ne confirme pas non plus , cela dépend du ressenti des gens. C'est Sebastian qui t'a dit ça ? Cela ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Enfin Alexander ? Il est amoureux de toi c'est évidement , il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir , il bout de jalousie quand tu prononces mon nom.

\- Amoureux de moi ? Sebastian ? Non ... Je sais qu'il m'aime bien ... Mais non ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Alexander , ce n'est pas très compliqué , tu es un très beau garçon. Tomber amoureux de toi ne serait pas si difficile. Crois moi. »

Et comme à son habitude il part en me laissant dans tous mes états. À QUEL MOMENT TU TE PERMETS DE ME LÂCHER DES PHRASES COMME CA ET DE PARTIR APRÈS SANS JUSTIFICATION. Il me rend fou. J'ai besoin de plus. Oh Magnus , tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu vas être entraîné. Le soir je retrouve Jace , je lui ai raconté l'histoire avec Maia sans pour autant lui dire ce qui s'est passé avec Camille , assez de gens sont au courant. Sans surprise il est totalement de mon côté et m'aide à relativiser. Il m'offre même de la nourriture parfois il arrive qu'il soit un bon meilleur ami même si c'est rare. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose mais pour l'instant je suis trop bien pour poser des questions. Je rentre plutôt tard et je vais directement dormir en laissant divaguer mon esprit sur l'irrésistible Magnus Bane.


	21. Chapitre 19

Nous avons tout un CVL dans notre lycée. Peu de gens savent exactement ce que c'est moi y compris , mais il y a des élections tout les ans au début du mois d'octobre. C'est un événement sans intérêt en tout cas ça l'était. Jusqu'à ce que ...

« - Salut Alec je savais pas que tu te présentais pour le CVL !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Sebastian ?

\- Je viens de voir ton nom sur la liste de ceux qui se présente je me présente aussi j'ai voté pour toi !

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai jamais demandé à être dan ce truc! Je sais même pas ce que c'est ! »

Je ne prends pas la peine de rester jusqu'à la fin de la conversation et je me dirige vers la salle du vote. En effet , mon nom était bien sur la liste ! Putain mais je veux pas ! Bon d'un autre coté , je ne parle à personne dans ce lycée donc j'ai vraiment peu de chance d'être élu. Je n'y repense même pas de la journée. Aujourd'hui c'est ma plus longue journée de cours... 8h – 18h. Le tout se résume à des cours d'histoire et philosophie. En passant devant la vie scolaire avant de partir , je vois que les résultats des élections du CVL ont était affichés. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir mon nom affiché en premier. Putain de merde mais qui est assez con pour voter pour moi sans me connaître ! Je peux lire en dessous le nom de 5 autres personnes que je ne connais absolument pas suivie d'une date de réunion le lendemain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais là-bas. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne alors pourquoi on vient me faire chier ! Je me dirige vers mon arrêt de bus , je sais que je l'ai raté et le prochain passe dans 13 minutes .

« - Tiens tiens Alexander , quelle bonne surprise ! »

J'aperçois Magnus à l'arrêt de bus d'en face. Le bus passe de son coté , il ne le prend pas car il s'avance vers moi.

« - Magnus , pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton bus ?

\- Oh tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Quoi ? NON ! Enfin ... Je veux dire ... Non mais ... ne perds pas ton temps avec moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi , je ne fais que ce qui me plaît. Alors comme ça tu t'es présenté au CVL ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton truc.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon truc , honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de comment mon nom est arrivé sur cette liste et encore moins comment j'ai était élu ! Et puis c'est quoi ton truc à toi ?

\- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment Alexander , tu te dévalorises beaucoup trop. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de personne t'admire de loin. Que pourrais-je dire ? J'ai des goûts particulier et je n'apprécie que les bonnes choses.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas. Tu apprécies seulement les bonnes choses , même quand tu sors avec une fille?

\- Au contraire , tu sais , au CVL tu peux organiser toute sorte d'événement , de soirée. J'adore ça et puis ça me fera toujours plus d'occasion pour te voir. J'apprécie les bonnes choses en général , que je sorte avec une fille ... Ou un garçon.

\- Oh ... Très Bien ... Oui ... Super c'est ...

\- Alec tu doit arrêter d'être intimidé , c'est adorable certes mais pas nécessaire. Bon j'avoue qu'être devant moi ne doit pas être évident mais bon.

\- C'est fou ce que t'es prétentieux !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Quoi ? Non rien , je n'ai rien dit.

\- C'est de quoi je parle Alexander , tu dois parler comme bon te semble , tu veux dire que je suis prétentieux dit le , tout ce que tu diras m'intéressera. »

Mon bus arrive , je ne veux pas le prendre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

« - Bon et bien , on dirait que pour une fois c'est moi qui te quitte.

\- Tu rêves mon chou personne ne quitte Magnus Bane. »

Sur ce , il me lâche un de ses fameux clin d'œil et traverse pour partir avant que les portes de mon bus ne s'ouvrent. Je souris niaisement et l'observe à travers la vitre du bus de la façon la moins discrète possible. Je suis toujours aussi heureux quand je lui parle , je dois faire avancer les choses entre nous , je vais faire le premier pas la prochaine fois. Je ne me dégonflerais pas cette fois-ci.


	22. Chapitre 20

Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec Maia depuis notre dispute. J'aurais voulu la voir en face et avoir une vraie conversation avec elle comme je l'ai fait avec Lydia mais celle-ci refusait de me voir. Je trouve ça tellement immature de sa part. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'on se reparle , rien ne sera comme avant , mais j'aimerais au moins avoir une discussion avec elle pour mettre les choses au clair. Lydia m'a proposé de sortir un peu , je n'ai pas dit non je tiens quand même à rester en bon terme avec au moins une de mes meilleures amies. On se retrouve en ville et on parle de tout et de rien malgré le fait qu'on parle beaucoup d'elle et de sa relation avec Raj. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils sont ensemble mais ils se disputent sans cesse toujours pour les mêmes choses. C'est le genre de couple qui se sépare toutes les 10 minutes mais qui revienne toujours l'un vers l'autre. Raj me parle de temps en temps de ça , du fait que Lydia soit son premier vrai amour même si on est encore trop jeune pour parler de ça , moi je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le mien mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'aime bien Raj , c'est un gentil garçon et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Lydia. Seulement , elle à un problème de supériorité avec les gens. Au début de leur relation , il se laissait beaucoup marché dessus mais au bout de quelque mois , il a commencé à se forger son propre caractère ce qui n'a pas plus à Lydia bien évidemment. Elle me parle de leur énième rupture en me disant à quel point elle l'aime mais que c'est un connard comme d'habitude. J'essaye de prendre part à la discussion comme si j'étais intéressé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Puis la conversation dérive sur Maia.

« - Tu sais Alec , Maia ne voulais pas que je vienne te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elle dit que tu es un manipulateur et que justement je pourrais tomber dans ton piège.

\- Un manipulateur ? Sérieusement ?

\- Je lui ai dit que de toute façon vous êtes tous les deux mes amis et que je ne choisirais pas entre vous. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Je me demande sérieusement comment du jour au lendemain tu peux dire à une personne que tu as considéré pendant 8 ans comme ton meilleur ami , ton frère que c'est un faux-cul et un manipulateur. Je me demande vraiment sur le coup qui a menti tout le temps. Malgré toute la colère que je ressens pour Maia je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'insulter du jour au lendemain. Je suis déçu , la trahison est un nouveau sentiment pour moi et jamais je n'ai imaginé ressentir ça un jour.


	23. Chapitre 21

Un jour comme les autres après le lycée , Lydia m'attendais. Elle essayer vraiment de me voir le plus possible ces temps-ci pour peut-être essayer de se faire pardonner. Je lui en veux certes , et cela affectera la confiance que j'ai en elle mais c'est inutile de faire tout ça. Elle arbore une expression sur son visage que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

« - Salut Lydia , quelle surprise je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Salut Alec. J'avais pas prévu de passer de base j'espère d'ailleurs que ça te dérange pas mais faut que je te dise un truc que j'ai entendu dans le bus !

\- Ça doit être important si t'as fait tout ce chemin pour ça !

\- T'imagines même pas ! Camille n'est pas là ?

\- Non elle ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment...

\- Oh je vois ... Tu lui diras quand même que je pense à elle ... Ou non tu pourrais me donner son numéro j'aimerais lui dire moi.

\- Oui, pas de soucis je te l'envoie. Par contre j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne rentrais pas tard donc si tu pouvais me dire ce qui est important.

\- Oh oui ! Apparemment d'après ce que j'ai entendu ... Jace est en couple ! »

Jace est en couple ... Je ressens une douleur subite dans mon ventre sans que je sache d'où elle vient. Après tout cela vient de Lydia donc je préfère en être certain moi-même. J'essaye de couper court à la discussion et rentre chez moi. Je mets mon portable à charger et j'écris un message à Jace.

"De Alec à Jace :  
Alors comme ça tu me caches des choses ... ?

De Jace à Alec :  
De quoi tu parles ?

De Alec à Jace :  
Apparemment t'es en couple et même pas tu me le dis.

De Jace à Alec :  
C'est vrai , mais je l'ai pas dit à tout le monde.

De Alec à Jace :  
Ah ... Parce que moi je suis tout le monde ?

De Jace à Alec :  
Non ... Mais je pensais pas que ça t'intéressais.

De Alec à Jace :  
Tout ce que tu fais m'intéresses , t'es mon meilleur ami Jace ! Moi je te dis tout ...

De Jace à Alec :  
Je sais , je suis désolé Alec , j'essayerais de faire des efforts à l'avenir...

De Alec à Jace :  
Je suis content pour toi sinon ... Comment elle s'appelle ?

De Jace à Alec :  
Clarissa , mais tout le monde l'appelle Clary."

Eh bien Clary , j'espère que tu es prête pour rencontrer et supporter Alec Lightwood.


	24. Chapitre 22

Avec tout ce qui s'est passé , Lydia et Raj , Jace en couple avec Clarissa je n'ai plus pensé à Magnus , je ne sais même pas comment ça à pu arriver. Toute la nuit , je me suis posé cette question : comment j'allais faire le premier pas vers lui ? C'est toujours lui qui vient d'habitude , je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas faire ça. J'aimerais tellement demander de l'aide à Camille mais ça serait le dernier de ses problèmes , elle a des choses beaucoup plus importante à gérer. Non , je dis faire ça seul. Mais ... Et si je perdais mes moyens comme à chaque fois qu'il est trop près de moi ... Ou qu'il prononce mon nom en entier ... Personne ne fait ça mais quand ça vient de sa bouche c'est tellement ... Enivrant. Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Il faut que Magnus comprenne que je veux qu'on se rapproche , dans tous les sens du terme. J'arrive au lycée et je le cherche des yeux , normalement nos salles sont l'une à côté de l'autre ce matin. J'attends encore et encore mais je ne le vois pas arriver. Je rentre en cours avec un sentiment mitigé. Du soulagement car j'aurais plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire mais aussi également une pointe de déception. Après tout , ce que je comptais lui demandé se passerait pendant les vacances et ... C'est-à-dire que c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances. En fait ça me démoralise vachement de penser au fait que je vais devoir attendre 2 semaines avant de le voir. Je suis le cours à moitié car mon esprit et loin. Je prends mon temps avant de sortir de la salle après tout je ne suis pas pressé et le prof de philo n'est jamais à l'heure. Puis là j'aperçois Magnus devant la porte. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'étais pratiquement en train de courir pour le rejoindre.

« - Eh bien Alexander on se fait désirer ?

\- Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai attendu ce matin mais je ne t'ai pas vu arriver alors j'ai simplement pensé que tu ne viendrais pas.

\- Que c'est mignon , je suis juste arrivé très en retard. Pourquoi tu m'attendais ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne.

\- Voilà Je ... Je me demander si ...

\- Si ? ... Vas-y d'un seul coup sans réfléchir.

\- Magnus ... Je me demander si tu voudrais bien ... Qu'on ... Qu'on passe Halloween ensemble ...

\- Alexander je ...

\- Ah moins que tu ne veuille pas ... Je comprendrais et puis ... Tu as probablement déjà prévu quelque chose ... C'est pas grave oubli ce que j'ai dit ...

\- Alexander respire ! Je serais ravis de passer Halloween avec toi. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi et me laisser finir mes phrases.

\- Non mais c'est pas gra ... Attends t'as dit oui ?! Je ... Génial ! Est ce que je pourrais ... je sais pas avoir ton numéro de téléphone ... Tu sais ... Pour se tenir au courant.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais. Tu sais , tu peux t'en servir plus que pour se tenir au courant. »

Magnus sort un stylo de la poche de son jean et attrape ma main. Il commence à écrire son numéro dessus.

« - Je te conseille de l'enregistrer maintenant sur ton portable , tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'efface. Je dois y aller. J'attends ton message avec impatience Alexander. »

Il me sourit et part en direction de son prochain cours . Je le prends au mot et j'enregistre immédiatement son numéro. Lorsque c'est fait je commence à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai réussi. J'ai fait le premier pas avec Magnus Bane , on va passer Halloween ensemble , j'ai son numéro... Je suis au bord de la crise émotionnelle. Halloween est ma fête préférée comme je l'avais dit mais cette année , elle sera fabuleuse.


	25. Chapitre 23

Jace m'a envoyé un message pour qu'il puisse me présenter Clarissa en fin d'après-midi avec Lydia , Raj , Raphael ... Est ce que j'en avais envie ? Non. Intérieurement , une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'il nie le fait qu'il soit en couple. Je ne sais pas comment je prends la nouvelle réellement. D'un coté je suis heureux pour lui mais de l'autre je me sens mal. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas une Isabelle numéro 2. Je ne veux pas passer pour le gars qui fait tout le temps des crises pour n'importe quoi donc je vais y aller. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu ne jamais me parler d'elle... Bon je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Magnus bon on ne sort pas ensemble ni rien mais seule Camille est au courant de ma fascination pour lui. Je me prépare de la façon la plus soft possible. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Est ce que ça allait être gênant , comment elle est physiquement et psychologiquement. J'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous avec Lydia. Il y a déjà certaines personnes que je reconnais de notre toute première soirée et je suis heureuse de constater qu'Isabelle n'est pas là. J'aperçois Jace de loin avec une fille. Ça doit être elle. Je ne la vois que de dos pour le moment. Elle est petite avec une longue chevelure rousse. Jace me repère et se dirige vers moi en prenant la main de Clarissa. Elle est belle , avec de grands yeux verts. Elle me sourit timidement et s'avance pour lui faire la bise.

« - Salut tu es la copine de Jace ?

\- Oui je suis Clary , tu dois être le meilleur ami.

\- Alec , oui c'est moi. Jace tu veux bien que je te l'emprunte pour parler un peu avec elle ?

\- Du moment que tu me la ramènes.

\- Tu sais que t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.»

Je prends Clary à part pour parler et savoir quel genre de fille elle est.

« - Alors Clary , tu es dans la même prépa que Jace ?

\- Oui enfin même si je suis plus vielle que lui parce que tu sais que c'est un 1999!

\- Ah bon ? T'es née en 1998 ?

\- Non en 1997

\- Donc t'es plus vielle que nous tous en fait.

\- Oui.

\- Bon pour être sincère avec toi , je connais ton existence depuis hier donc voilà.

\- Ah bon ? Pas moi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- Toujours en bien j'espère.

\- La plupart du temps. »

Je parle un petit moment avec elle histoire de cerner sa personnalité. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante mais , je ne pense pas que cela deviendra une amie. Elle restera la copine de Jace certes mais on est très différents. Que ce soit niveau musique , films , séries , études ou tout simplement caractère. Clary semble être une personne plutôt réservée dans tout les sens du terme. Je la laisse parler avec quelqu'un d'autre et je me dirige vers Jace.

« - Alors t'as fini ton interrogatoire ?

\- Oui , elle passe le test. De toute façon c'est toujours mieux qu'Isabelle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez passer autant de temps ensemble , vous êtes partis pendant 1h30.

\- Je voulais juste apprendre un peu à la connaître. D'ailleurs , elle m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi mais je lui ai dit que je connaissais son existence depuis hier.

\- Plutôt 2 jours mais oui je lui ai parlé de toi un peu.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Ça fait un petit moment ...

\- Et je l'apprends que là ...

\- Bah tu sais je le criais pas sur tous les toits.

\- Tu dois me dire les choses Jace... T'es pas un très bon meilleur ami tu sais ?

\- Je sais ... Je ne comprends pas comment tu me supportes.

\- Moi non plus. »

Je m'éloigne de lui pour me rapprocher avec Lydia et me préparer à rentrer chez moi. Je le vois retourner vers Clary et la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne ressens pas la même chose que quand il était avec Isabelle. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Le seul pincement au cœur que j'ai c'est l'idée de perdre mon meilleur ami. Qu'il n'a plus de temps à me consacrer parce qu'il sera avec elle. Je vois qu'il est heureux donc je le suis aussi pour lui , je veux seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop heureux sans moi.


	26. Chapitre 24

Depuis la rencontre avec Clary je n'ai plus pensé à Magnus. Enfin si , mais pas autant que d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas encore pris la peine de lui envoyer un message. Je suis moi-même surpris vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais quand il a pris ma main pour y écrire son numéro. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui écrire. Allez Alec tu dois te lancer , tu ne vas pas abandonner maintenant , tu l'a déjà inviter , le plus dur est fait. Je cherché son nom dans mes contacts et il me saute aux yeux. Je commence à rédiger un message mais je me rétracte toutes les 2 minutes.

"De Alec à Magnus :  
Salut Magnus , je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyé un message mais j'étais un peu occupé j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. - Alec

De Magnus à Alec :  
Alexander quelle surprise ! À vrai dire je n'attendais plus ton message je pensais que tu n'avais pas sauvegarder mon numéro et que je n'entendrais plus parler de toi avant la rentrée. Mais je suis heureux de constater que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout et jamais tu ne le feras.

De Alec à Magnus :  
Tant mieux et non je t'ai écouté et je l'ai bien enregistré.

De Magnus à Alec :  
Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Alors , tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis pour Halloween , tu tiens toujours à me supporter ?

De Alec à Magnus :  
Bien sûr que non ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis c'est plutôt à toi de demander ça ! Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses plus intéressantes je ne réalise toujours pas que tu m'as dit oui.

De Magnus à Alec :  
Alexander , je te l'ai déjà dit , je serais ravi d'être avec toi je ne veux pas aller où que ce soit d'autre. Je suppose que nous devons nous déguiser ?

De Alec à Magnus :  
Évidemment !"

Pendant un long moment nous avons parlé de cette fameuse soirée 'Halloween , de ce qu'on allait faire , d'en quoi on pourrait bien se déguiser , puis ensuite la conversation à changer et nous avons parler de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures comme si c'était normal , comme si nous nous étions connus toutes notre vie. Sans m'en rendre compte le jour commençait à se lever dehors. On avait parlais toute la nuit. Je me sentais bien , très bien , il m'aidait inconsciemment à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je ne cesserais de le dire mais j'ai tellement hâte que cette soirée arrive. Je ne considère pas ça comme un rendez-vous. Non , c'est trop tôt et plus je ne veux pas l'effrayer non plus , je veux prendre mon temps avec lui parce qu'il est différent je le sens. J'ai une connexion avec lui , je le sens et je suis impatient de voir ce que ça va donner.


	27. Chapitre 25

Je me demande souvent comment Jace et moi on est devenu meilleur ami. On a été dans la même classe pendant 3 ans sur 4 au collège mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé avant l'année de 3ème. Ça s'est fait tout naturellement , on partager le même groupe d'amis et au final c'est presque le seul que je continue à voir régulièrement. C'est sûrement comme ça que j'ai pu le qualifier de meilleur ami. Jace a été une grosse surprise pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à être autant ami avec lui et encore moins à lui parler après le lycée. Bon certes on a jamais eu le genre de relation où on passe du temps à parler de tout et de rien , à partager nos problèmes... Mais il sait que je suis là pour lui et je pense que c'est pareil de son côté. Seulement , ces derniers temps et je ne parle pas seulement e l'arrivée de Clary je sentais que les choses avaient un peu changer de son côté. Il avait de nouveaux amis et moi je me contentais d'eux. Il avait moins de temps pour moi et pendant longtemps je lui en ai voulu , c'est complètement stupide je sais mais la peur d'être remplacé était omniprésente. J'avais peur de le perdre à force de me plaindre constamment à propos de presque tout ce qu'il se passait , alors j'ai décidé de faire des efforts , seulement il s'est avéré que ces efforts était à sens unique. Ça me faisait mal , je me sentais vraiment seul dans ses moments-là... Jace n'est pas un bon meilleur ami , loin de la , mais c'est l'un des seuls que j'ai qui compte pour moi. En effet depuis qu'il sort avec Clary il est beaucoup moins présent. On se voyait 1 fois par semaine après les cours , maintenant on se voit limite une fois par mois. Il est vrai que maintenant je côtoie de nouvelles personnes comme Camille est bientôt Magnus je l'espère je pense moins à Jace mais je trouve ça dommage. De plus le principal obstacle entre Jace et moi n'est pas Clary mais Raphael. J'avais déjà dit précédemment que Raphael avait une sorte de fascination pour Jace , ils voulaient faire tout pareil , avoir les mêmes hobbies , les mêmes amis. Sauf que Raphael ne m'aimait pas. On était ami certes mais pas tant que ça. Je sais qu'il parle dans mon dos dès qu'il le peut. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur tout. Quand je suis avec Jace il râle parce qu'il n'a pas était invité alors que c'est une sortie entre Jace et moi. Il vient même se rajouter quand je mentionne Jace sur facebook pour mettre des commentaires qui m'enfoncent. Enfin bref le sujet n'est pas Raphael mais Jace. Je pense qu'on devrait parler lui et moi. Mais je sais déjà que c'est impossible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Je suis perdu dans tout ce que je ressens. Mais ça ira , je le sais , je le sens.


	28. Chapitre 26

La famille c'est sacrée. Je pense que tout le monde pense cela , une famille c'est soudée , ça passe avant tout. Mais , je ne pense pas que je sois le seul à devoir supporter des querelles familiales. Seulement certaines sont plus importantes que d'autres. Les relations avec ma famille ont commencé au moment où ma mère et Valentin se sont mis en couple. C'était 3 mois après la mort de mon père est ce que vous trouvez ça normal ? Pas moi. On ne peut pas proprement faire le deuil de quelqu'un en 3 mois. Certains membres de ma famille l'ont tout de même accepter très vite. Il était gentil avec tout le monde ... Tout le monde , sauf moi. Il n'était et n'est toujours rien pour moi , tout le monde est aveugle pour le voir. Il a commencé à se houer des gens autour de lui et séparer peu à peu ma famille. Valentin n'est pas le seul à avoir fait partir ma famille en éclat , il y a beaucoup d'autres choses , la mort de ma grand-mère Imogène et les détails derrière ça comme la violence de ma tante envers elle , le fait que seul ma mère s'occuper de mon grand-père ... Des petites choses par-ci par-là qui s'accumulent au fur et à mesure. Je suis le genre de gars qui essaye de ne pas prendre part aux conflits quand il s'agit de la famille , je veux garder une relation un minimum saine avec tout le monde. Puis un midi ça a dérapé , une énorme dispute à éclaté... A un point que plus personne ne veut faire semblant , plus personne ne veut se forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. On ne fera plus rien tout ensemble. Plus de repas de famille , plus d'anniversaire , plus de noël , de jour de l'an... Rien. Pour les 2 dernier points ce n'est pas nouveaux , ça doit faire environ 2 ans que je passe les fêtes de Noël et du nouvel an chez Lydia... Les relations compliquées de ma famille font que les fêtes sont toujours gâchées. De plus je suis issu d'une famille nombreuse alors la place est restreinte. Au moins cette année c'est officiel ... Ça me fait mal bien sûr , où que j'aille j'entends du mal sur les autres membres de l'autre coté. C'est compliqué d'être au milieu , tu ne veux pas choisir un coté mais on essaye sans arrêt de t'influencer. Je n'ai pas le moral dans les moments comme ça ... Pourtant j'y suis habitué ... Je sais que ce n'est pas normal mais je le suis. Je suis épuisé , je n'en peux plus , mais c'est ma vie maintenant , je vais devoir m'y habituer.


	29. Chapitre 27

Le moment tant attendu montre enfin le bout de son nez. Nous sommes à quelques jours d' Halloween et vous n'imaginer même pas un peu dans quel état je suis excité n'est pas assez fort pour décrire mon état d'esprit actuel. Cette soirée que je vais passer avec Magnus , celle que j'attends depuis presque 2 mois ! On parle de temps en temps par message , nos discussions ne sont pas toujours inintéressantes, mais on s'en fou , on se parle parce qu'on en a envie c'est tout. Je me prépare à partir de chez moi pour aller faire mes achats pour mon costume. C'est vraiment le seul moment ou faire du shopping ne me déplaît pas. Halloween n'étant pas très populaire ici , il n'y aura pas trop de monde normalement. J'ai demandé à Magnus en quoi il allait se déguiser et il a refusé de me le dire alors j'ai fait de même ce que lui trouvais injuste. C'est donnant donnant mon lapin. J'ai une petite idée dans ma tête mais cela ne fait pas trop Halloween alors j'attends d'avoir une illumination quand je serais dans les magasins. Je dis les parce qu'il faut aller dans un magasin de maquillage et dans un autre pour les accessoires. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans un magasin pour les costumes car ce serait dépensé de l'argent pour rien étant donné que j'ai des habits qui feront parfaitement l'affaire. Je ne sais pas si le maquillage sera nécessaire mis à part peut être pour acheter du faux sang et encore , je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir besoin. Au plus profond de moi , je sais que même si mon costume n'est pas vraiment fait pour Halloween , je veux le porter , j'ai un sentiment que je dois le faire. Sans perdre encore plus de temps que je ne l'ai déjà fait , je pars de chez moi et me dirige vers les magasins. Je décide de commencer par le plus important celui des accessoires. Je trouve sans soucis les 2 trois articles qu'il me faut et je décide finalement de faire l'impasse sur le maquillage. Comme je le disais , je ne connais pas le costume de Magnus mais vu son originalité de tous les jours , il risque de me surprendre et je ferais un peu tache à côté. Je rentre chez moi comblé par mes achats et trépignant d'impatience de le retrouver.


	30. Chapitre 28

Mon réveil sonne beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai mis si tôt déjà. Je prends mon portable pour l'éteindre quand soudain la date me saute aux yeux ''mardi 31 octobre 2017''. C'EST HALLOWEEN ENFIN ! Je vais passer toute une soirée avec l'irrésistible Magnus Bane moi Alec Ligtwood. Si vous m'aviez dit ça la première fois que je l'ai vu je ne vous aurez jamais cru ! J'ai vraiment de voir comment il va être déguisé , ça me rends fou un peu , j'ai eu extrêmement de mal de mon côté à garder le secret , Magnus est très doué pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi j'ai programmé mon réveil aussi tôt , mon costume est prêt et je ne mettrais que 2 minutes pour l'enfiler. Enfin bref je me lève tout de même et me demande comment ça va se passer avec Magnus. Pour le programme de ce soir , on a décider de manger en ville et d'aller au ciné après parce que la chasse au bonbon c'est plus vraiment de notre âge ... Quoi que pourquoi pas on verra bien. Je décide de me préparer parce que finalement le temps est passé plutôt vite. Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Je suis assez satisfait. Ça me donne vraiment un coté ... Angélique bon c'est le but d'être un ange en même temps. J'entends quelqu'un frappé à ma porte. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui c'est. Une fois que j'ouvre, ma mâchoire se décroche. Wow ... Il est ... Sublime. Je ne comprends pas son costume au premier abord. Il porte des lentilles de contact or qui représente ceux d'un chat. Ses cheveux sont impeccablement coiffés avec une mèche rose. Il arbore un bon nombre de bagues et porte un costume sombre avec une veste en velours et une chemise avec beaucoup trop de boutons. J'ai l'air d'une tache à coté de lui. Certes on a eu la même idée de mettre des costumes , le mien est blanc. Tout comme moi , son regard semble bloqués sur moi avec une certaine fascination que je ne comprends pas.

« - Magnus tu es wow très élégant !

\- Et toi donc Alexander. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un ange au fond.

\- Et toi qui est tu ?

\- Je suis un sorcier , il faut oublier les clichés du balai et du chapeau pointu. Dans un sens on est assorti. L'Ange et le Démon.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit , les opposés s'attirent.

\- Visiblement. On y va ?

\- C'est partit ! »

Nous nous mettons en route aussitôt vers l'arrêt du bus pour aller au cinéma. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va aller voir , on a pas regardé mais je pense qu'il est comme moi et qu'il se fout du film enfin en tout cas j'espère. Sans surprise en ce jour particulier on trouve un film d'horreur et on jette notre dévolu dessus vu le niveau médiocre des autres.J'aime les films d'horreur et je n'ai pas peur. Il n'y a pas énormément de monde tant mieux ? Ça peut paraître niais mais je ne suis jamais allé au cinéma avec un garçon qui m'intéresse alors je me sens un peu nerveux.

« - Tout va bien Alexander ? Tu as l'air nerveux c'est à propos du film ? Tu sais si tu as trop peur je pourrais toujours te tenir la main.

\- Tiens maintenant que tu m'en parles, je suis pas contre. Mais ne me regarde pas bizarrement !

\- Jamais Alexander , je ne te juge pas. »

On trouve des places vers l'avant de la salle assez rapidement et nous prenons place. Le film n'a pas commencé ce sont seulement les bandes-annonces mais je sens Magnus prendre ma main.

« - Je te la prends maintenant sinon je sais que tu n'oseras pas le faire , ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Évidemment que non... Et ... merci.

\- Merci pour quoi Alexander ?

\- Pour ce que tu fais ... Pour être là ... Pour être toi. - Tu n'as pas à me remercier rien au monde ne me ferais plus plaisir. »


	31. Chapitre 29

Le film ne m'a pas fait peur mais ça , Magnus ne le sais pas , je me délecte du contact de la main dans la mienne. Je la serre de temps en temps et je m'autorise même à me coller à lui. Le film n'était pas top mais c'était génial d'être aussi proche de lui. Nous sommes sorti du cinéma.

« - Alors Magnus , tu veux manger où ? Et après tu veux traîner un peu en ville ou rentrer chez moi ... CHEZ TOI CHEZ TOI PARDON ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alexander , eh bien en fait j'allais te proposer de venir chez moi. On pourrait commander des pizzas et se faire une soirée film pour continuer notre marathon... Enfin si tu veux hein ... Je te force à rien ...

\- Non mais oui je veux bien venir , seulement ça va être compliqué de rentrer chez moi après...

\- Reste dormir , j'ai plusieurs chambres et mes parents ne sont pas là , je ne sous entend rien hein.

\- Je sais bon bah ça marche alors je te suis. »

OH MON DIEU JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT J'ARRIVE A ME CONTENIR ACTUELLEMENT ! Si j'avais su je me serais un minimum préparé psychologiquement.  
Il n'habite pas très loin du centre-ville alors on arrive plutôt rapidement. Je suis abasourdi par la beauté de son appartement et surtout par la taille. Magnus est plein de surprises je me demande ce qu'il cache d'autres. On se pose sur le canapé et on commande les pizzas.

« - Tu as besoin de quelques choses Alexander ?

\- En fait j'aimerais beaucoup prendre une douche mais je n'ai pas d'habit de rechange.

\- Je peux t'en prêter si tu veux.

\- Je doute que tes habits soient à ma taille , tu es plus grand que moi.

\- Je vais bien te trouver quelque chose. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir. »

Je me dirige vers cette dernière. Je ne sais pas si je dois bêtement attendre Magnus ou si je dois faire quelque chose. J'allume l'eau pour régler la température , la salle de bain se rempli de buée assez rapidement et j'enlève juste ma veste et ma chemise. C'est le moment que Magnus à choisis pour rentrer.

« - Oh je suis désolé Alexander ! J'aurais dû frapper.

\- T'en fait pas c'est rien et puis on est chez toi tu fais ce que tu veux je fermerais la porte que quand je serais sous la douche j'attendais juste les vêtements.

\- Eh bien les voici. Bon je vais aller attendre dans le salon pour les pizzas. »

Il s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il est arrivé ,je le sens bizarre peut être que j'aurais dû attendre avant de commencer à me déshabiller. Je prends ma douche aussi rapidement que possible et me change avec les habits qu'il m'a rapporté , un bas de jogging qui par je ne sais quel miracle me vas parfaitement et un T-shirt très ... Magnus... Rose et plein de paillettes. Quand j'arrive dans le salon , les pizzas sont déjà la , il y a quelques bougies allumées sur la table et la télé est allumée , Magnus pose les nombreuses boites de DVD qu'ils a prévu sur le canapé et m'invite à m'asseoir.

« - Je propose que nous mangions avant de commencer les films , tu sais au cas où tu as aussi peur qu'au cinéma.

\- Si seulement tu savais !

\- Si seulement je savais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu viens de me dire si seulement tu savais.

\- J'ai dit ça à haute voix ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Tu mens très mal Alexander. »

Magnus me pousse contre le canapé et se met à califourchon sur moi. Il se baisse tout à coup et commence à me chatouiller impitoyablement.

« - MAGNUS ... ARRET... ARRÊTER TOI S..IL...TE...PLAIT

\- Non il ne me plaît pas ! Parle !

\- Jamais ! »

Je reprends le contrôle de la situation et le renverse à mon tour. Je m'arrête réalisant ce qui est en train de se passer. Son regard se charge d'une lueur de désir que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Et maintenant , qu'est ce que tu vas faire Alexander ? »


	32. Chapitre 30

« Et maintenant , qu'est ce que tu vas faire Alexander ? »

Il y a une différence entre ce que je veux faire et que je n'ai pas le courage et la réponse stupide que je vais lui sortir.

« - Eh bien je vais manger ma pizza. »

MAIS QUEL BOULET POURQUOI JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT ? Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais ... Je n'ai pas confiance en moi ... Mais si il me repoussait ? Je mange ma pizza en gardant la tête baissée. Magnus se relève enfin l'air un peu choqué. Il fait comme moi et commence à manger sa pizza. Il y a un blanc pendant quelques instants. Et merde j'ai tout fait merder ... On essaye de changer un peu d'ambiance et de sélectionner les films qu'on va regarder. On choisit quelques classiques des films d'horreur comme Sinister , Conjuring , Saw ... Il se lève , ouvre le canapé et va mettre les films en route. Magnus part dans la salle de bain pour à son tour prendre sa douche. Pendant son absence je décide de retirer son T-shirt parce que cette chose ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc mais le sien , je pense qu'il comprendra. Il revient quelques instants plus tard sans T-shirt lui non plus , il ne fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que j'ai retiré le mien bien que son regard parle pour lui. Il s'installe et m'invite à la rejoindre en mettant le film en route. Je m'exécute et me colle à lui , j'essaye un peu de me rattraper. Il me tend sa main pour les films comme promis.

« - Alexander , il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser.

\- Vas-y Magnus je t'écoute.

\- Est ce que tu considères la soirée de ce soir comme un rendez-vous ?

\- Non enfin je sais pas t'en pense quoi toi ?

\- Je ne pense pas non plus. On peut faire mieux que ça comme premier rencard.

\- Certes. Magnus , j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête je suis perdu.

\- Mais c'est exactement la même chose pour moi Alexander , je ne te comprends pas , tu ne cesses de m'envoyer des signaux contradictoires.

\- Écoute ... Je ... Je t'apprécie beaucoup ... Vraiment beaucoup ... Et ... J'ai pas l'habitude de ... Tout ça ... Je sais pas ce que je dois faire ... Comment je dois agir.

\- Je comprends ... Moi aussi tu sais enfin je veux dire je t'apprécie , tu as déverrouillé quelque chose en moi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller boire un verre un jour ?

\- Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous ? Un vrai ?

\- Oui Alexander , un rendez-vous , un vrai.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir. »

On se sourit mutuellement comme des idiots et on se plonge dans le film. Je n'ai toujours pas peur mais je serre la main se Magnus dès que possible en me collant à lui. Nos épaules se touchent. Je sens qu'il est fatigué mais se retient pour moi. Je trouve ça adorable alors je descends un peu pour que sa tête s'affale sur mon épaule , il ne bouge plus et ses yeux se ferment au fur et à mesure que le film avance. Il s'est endormi et je n'ose plus bouger. J'ai éteint le film et j'ai pris le soin de l'allonger et de le rejoindre. Je n'ose pas faire le tour de chez lui pour trouver une chambre et puis sincèrement je préfère rester avec lui. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir à ses côtés et je le sens se retourner pour m'enlacer , je sais qu'il dort toujours mais pour aucun cas je n'aimerais échanger ma place avec qui que ce soit. J'espère encore passer de nombreuses soirées comme celle-là avec lui parce que je sens que ce ce n'est pas anodin ce qu'il y a entre nous quoi que ça puisse être.


	33. Chapitre 31

J'ai eu énormément de mal à me remettre de la soirée d'Halloween. Ce qui aurait pu se passer me tourne dans la tête. J'imagine sans cesse ce que ça aurait fait , ce que j'aurais ressenti , ce que ça aurait changé entre nous. Je pense que le Karma est de mon coté car il m'a puni en me rendant malade comme un chien ce qui va m'empêcher de le revoir avant la rentrée. Ma vie redevient alors de nouveau banal pendant l'espace de quelques jours. Je reste chez moi dans mon lit , je regarde des séries , je mange , je lis , rien de bien extraordinaire. J'envoie quelques messages à certaines personnes pour chercher un minimum de compagnie , Lydia , Jace , Magnus ... Lydia est la seule à m'avoir répondue , bien qu'elle soit avec Raj elle prend toujours le temps de me parler quand j'en ai besoin. Je décide de la laisser quand même profiter de lui sans l'embêter , Raj étant à l'armée depuis sa majorité , elle ne le voit plus beaucoup. Jace est distant depuis qu'il est avec Clary , je sais que ce n'est pas volontairement et que ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute ni à lui , ni à elle , que parfois il doit travailler , mais je ne sais même pas si je peux toujours l'appeler meilleur ami si il n'est pas là pour moi. Ce mois si ça va être la première fois où il ne viendra pas me voir ... On sait tout que ça commence comme ça ... J'en ai marre d'être le seul à faire des efforts un peu , j'ai l'impression que cela ne marche que sans un sens alors que non , l'amitié doit être partagée... Et puis il y a Magnus. J'ai senti comme une tension depuis cette fameuse soirée. C'est gênant et je m'en veux , je crois que j'ai déconné , je pense que j'ai tout gâché ça ne devrait pas être aussi bizarre. Je ne sais même pas si il va prendre la peine de me répondre. C'est ce genre de chose qui me démoralise. J'espère que ça va s'arranger je m'en voudrais terriblement dans le cas contraire. Je suis trop malade pour me prendre d'avantage la tête avec tout ça. Je décide d'essayer de dormir un peu , c'est la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment. Je ferme les yeux et commence lentement à m'endormir quand tout à coup , j'entends un hurlement déchirer le silence. C'était ma mère.


	34. Chapitre 32

Je me suis précipité vers elle , je crois que je n'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie. Je la trouve au sol en train de tenir dans ses bras un Valentin dan un état pitoyable. Est ce que ça me fais quelque chose ? Eh bien non. Je veux dire bien sûr je me sens mal de voir ma mère comme ça mais pour Valentin je ne ressentais rien. Pas de compassion , pas de pitié ... Rien. Pourquoi devrais-je compatir à la douleur d'un homme qui m'a presque battu à mort et qui est nocif pour ma famille ? Ma mère est au téléphone avec les urgences et parle de manière incompréhensible. Il a fallu 20 bonnes minutes avant que les secours ne montrent le bout de leur nez. C'est une habitude ici , les gens pensent toujours que ce sont des fausses alertes ou se permette de prendre tout leurs temps si il ne juge pas la situation comme critique. Il le transporte immédiatement à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas le suivre mais rien que pour ma mère je me force à y aller. Elle se pose trop de questions sur le pourquoi du comment , elle imagine tout et rien à la fois. On a dû attendre un long moment pour avoir des nouvelles. Je vois le docteur Loss qui c'était occupé de moi pendant ma ... Crise.

« - Tiens Alec je vois que tu es en meilleure forme , je suis le docteur Catarina Loss tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr , c'est vous qui vous occupez de Valentin Morgenstern ?

\- Effectivement , moi et le docteur Fell , malheureusement , je n'ai pas d'excellente nouvelles à vous apporter ...

\- Comment ça ? Il va bien j'espère ?

\- Maman calme toi et laisse la parler.

\- Il est stable pour le moment mais ça ne va pas durer , après les examens que nous lui avons fait subir , nous en avons conclus que Monsieur Monrgenstern est atteint du VIH.

\- Quoi le Sida ?!

\- Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles non protégées avec lui ?

\- Non jamais enfin je ne pense pas ! Vous pensez que je peux l'avoir aussi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien madame Lightwood , je dois vous faire passer quelques tests.

\- Mais qu'en est-il pour Valentin ?

\- Je crains que la maladie ne soit à un état très avancé , dans sa situation , il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit et puis comme vous savez , il n'y a toujours pas de traitement pour cette maladie , on peut certes rallonger l'espérance de vie mais on ne peut pas faire des miracles ... Je suis désolée madame Lightwood , il ne passera pas la semaine. »

Il ne passera pas la semaine. Je vois ma mère s'effondrer , elle n'y croit pas. Pourquoi je me sens bien ? Pas parce que je vois ma mère dans cet état pas du tout mais parce que dans une semaine , Valentin ne sera plus un problème. Je n'aurais plus peur en arrivant chez moi , je n'aurais plus à craindre ses coups , ses menaces , son alcoolisme mauvais. Il va mourir , cette ordure va mourir et j'en étais heureux. Bien évidemment , ce serait dur pour ma mère mais ça lui passera.  
Le docteur Loss nous à conseiller de rentrer chez nous pour nous reposer que de toute façon il serait impossible de le voir ce soir. C'est donc ce que nous avons fait. Sauf que , cette nuit ma mère à reçu un appel ... Ce fameux appel que j'attendais temps. Cette nuit , Valentin est mort. Cette nuit j'ai bien dormi pour la première fois depuis qu'il est rentré dans notre vie.


	35. Chapitre 33

Que dire de ma mère ? Elle est la dernière fille de mes grands-parents , elle a beaucoup déménagé depuis son enfance. Elle a été mariée 2 fois , son premier mari un homme du nom de Aldertree était au premier abord quelqu'un d'adorable. Elle à eu 2 enfants avec lui , un garçon et une fille. Mais , il a commencé à boire à être infidèle... Pendant son mariage avec Aldertree elle a rencontré mon père Robert. Lui aussi était marié à une femme qui s'appelle Aline. Il avait également 2 enfants , 2 fils de son côté. Aline était une femme froide et manipulatrice. Mes parents son tombé amoureux ... Ils ont tout les deux divorcé de leur côté et ont entamé une relation ensemble. Ma mère à eu la garde complète de ses 2 enfants en revanche mon père lui ne voyais que ses fils le week-end. Puis après quelques années ensemble ils m'ont eu moi , un miracle selon les médecins car ma mère avait beaucoup de problèmes. Les médecins lui ont dit que je serais sûrement son dernier enfant et puis 21 mois après mon frère Max à pointé le bout de son nez. Ils se sont marié peu après la naissance de Max pour que nous soyons une «vraie» famille. On était heureux. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Et puis le destin en a décidé autrement. Mon père est tombé malade mais ça je l'ignorais. Je savais qu'il était à l'hôpital mais on m'a dit qu'il avait seulement du diabète. Du diabète , pas un cancer du pancréas en stade terminal. J'avais 10 ans , presque 11 j'étais prêt à l'entendre , j'aurais voulu l'entendre pour ne serais-ce que me préparer. Jamais je n'avais imaginé perdre mon père du jour au lendemain. Cela m'a dévasté. Pour ma mère c'était pareille , elle se retrouvé seule avec 2 enfants mineurs veuves. Seulement voilà , elle n'a pas eu l'air d'être si traumatisée que ça puisque seulement 2 mois après la mort de mon père elle flirtait déjà avec Valentin. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'entendre avec lui. D'abord parce qu'il se permettait de prendre la place de mon père mais en plus parce que je savais dès le début que c'était une mauvaise personne. Ça va faire maintenant une semaine que Valentin est mort et je n'arrive pas à décrypter ce que ma mère pense. C'est la seule de notre famille à avoir assistée à l'enterrement , personne n'a voulu y aller parce que personne ne l'aimait , il y avait seulement elle et la famille de Valentin. Quand elle est revenue , elle agissait normalement , elle n'avait pas l'air plus choquée que ça. Je sais qu'elle compte garder des contacts avec la famille de Valentin , je crois même qu'elle est invitée au mariage de sa sœur entant que témoin. Je profite qu'elle soit endormie pour regarder ses messages. Je sais c'est bas d'espionner ce que fait sa mère et je la tuerais si elle faisait ça avec mon téléphone mais je dois savoir si elle se confit à quelqu'un. Je veux l'aider à traversé sa douleur même si je ne la ressens pas. Un message me saute aux yeux ... Un message d' Aldertree. Je n'étais pas né mais je connais un peu l'histoire , ma demi-sœur m'en a un peu parlé. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle lui parle ? J'ouvre la conversation et je constate que c'est lui qui lui a parlé. Il l'a remercié pour le moment qu'ils ont passé et l'embrassent. C'est une blague ? Il manquait plus que ça. Je supprime le message , ma mère pensera que c'est à cause de son portable. Je dois m'occuper de ça. Cela ne va pas recommencer. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Maryse Lightwood a traversé beaucoup d'épreuve seule , maintenant c'est à moi de l'aider à faire les bons choix.


	36. Chapitre 34

Est ce que j'ai eu des nouvelle de Magnus depuis ? Oui mais pas beaucoup. Je lui ai un peu parlé lors de la mort de Valentin , il a dû me prendre pour un monstre parce que je n'ai rien ressenti. Si seulement il savait. Je retrouve Camille au lycée , c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se distance un peu tout les deux. Je lui porte énormément d'affection certes mais même en ce moment je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler à qui que ce soit. Il y a des jours comme ça ou je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime être seul , ne pas parler , ne pas sortir... Juste me retrouver avec moi-même. Je m'assois dans la cour seul et puis je vois Sebastian arrivée vers moi en courant. Il manquait plus que lui.

« - Salut Alec ça va ?

\- Bof je me sens pas super bien , j'ai pas trop envie de parler.

\- T'inquiètes pas je dois y aller je voulais juste te dire que Magnus te cherches.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui me le dis ? Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais pas.

\- Il m'a dit que son téléphone est mort et que je suis le seul qu'il connaît qui te parle donc comme je t'ai vu je suis venu et voilà.  
\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait au bâtiment G.

\- D'accord merci Sebastian.

\- De rien à plus ! »  
Il part. Magnus n'a plus de téléphone alors … C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on n'a pas pu parler mais il aurait quand même pu essayer de me chercher. Je me lève sans conviction et me dirige vers le bâtiment G. Je déteste ce bâtiment , c'est celui des sciences , il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui y vont hors les S quand ils ont cours sinon il est vide. Je le vois , assis dans une cage d'escalier. Il se lève à mon arrivée.

« - Alexander ! Je suis ravi de voir que Sebastian m'a vraiment écouter.

\- Oui pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas , je ne le connais pas alors je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Alors comme ça ton portable est mort ?

\- Ouais je devais changer de toute façon. C'est dommage je voulais vraiment te parler. D'une chose en particulier.

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

\- Tu as déjà oublié ?

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Tu sais … Notre petite discussion d' Halloween.

\- OH … Oui je vois … Tu parles du rendez-vous ? Je pensais que TU avais oublié.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je voulais te proposer de sortir pendant les vacances mais mon téléphone m'a lâché alors je voulais savoir ce que tu fais vendredi soir … - Ce que je fais vendredi soir … ? Eh bien je sors avec toi non ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre , je suppose que tu veux passer chez toi après les cours pour poser tes affaires , te changer ou quoi que ce soit ?- Ça serait super en effet ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas au niveau de l'heure ou quoi ?- Non non pas du tout Alexander , je pense que je vais passer chez moi aussi. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. On se retrouve à 20h à la statue de l'hôtel de ville , on ira manger quelque part et puis on pourrait je ne sais pas traîner un peu dehors ? À moins que tu ai autre chose en tête ?- Non c'est très bien ! Eh mince ça sonne je dois aller en cours. Mais attends t'as plus de portable comment on va faire au cas où s'il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un problème mais ne t'en fait pas , je devrais avoir de nouveau un portable au plus tard mercredi je t'appellerais.

\- Super ! À vendredi alors !

\- À vendredi enfin j'espère quand même te revoir avant.

\- Moi aussi Magnus. Moi aussi. »

Je me retourne et quitte le bâtiment pour aller en cours. Il n'a pas oublié. Je pensé qu'il n'en reparlerait pas à cause de l'incident de cette soirée et la gêne que cela a entraîné par la suite mais non. Je me sens mieux , je suis heureux , vraiment , j'ai hâte d'y être. On pourrait manger un Mcdo sur un trottoir je serais quand même heureux. C'est officiel j'ai un rencard avec Magnus Bane.


	37. Chapitre 35

Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Ce soir c'est notre soir , notre premier rendez-vous à Magnus et moi. Toute la journée j'y pense , je ne l'ai encore dit à personne , ni à Lydia ou Jace qui ne connaisse même pas l'existence de Magnus. Camille ne le sait pas non plus. J'attends de voir comment ça se passe pour lui en parler. Je suis stressé alors que je ne devrais pas. Je me demande comment je vais m'habiller , si je dois prendre quelque chose... Je n'ai pas l'habitude des rendez-vous. J'ai revu Magnus le mercredi et il m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment hâte d'être vendredi. Je me dépêche de rentrer dès que les cours sont terminés. Tout se dessine dans ma tête arrivé chez moi je m'habille banalement mais pas trop quand même. J'opte pour un pull vert et un jean noir. Je prends de l'argent avec moi je ne compte pas le laisser payer ! Je regarde l'heure toutes les 2 minutes pour être sûr de ne pas rater le bus je ne voudrais être en retard pour rien au monde. J'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous quelques minutes en avances je m'assois alors pour attendre Magnus. Il arrive pile à l'heure et comme à son habitude il est beau. Je suis surpris de voir qu'il porte des habits noirs sobres. Il est très élégant.

« - Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Non je suis arrivé i minutes. Magnus tu est très élégant !

\- Merci Alexander tu es très beau toi aussi.

\- Bof tu sait, c'est rien d'exceptionnel j'ai pas trop l'habitude des rencards , je savais pas trop comment m'habiller ou ce qu'il faut faire …

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alexander , c'est très bien ! C'est ton premier rencard alors ? Je suis heureux que ce soit avec moi. On y va ? Je connais un endroit où ils font des repas très approprié pour l'occasion.

\- Je te suis alors Magnus. »

On se dirige vers un petit restaurant que je ne connais pas. Il y a une ambiance tel un pub irlandais à l'intérieur c'est très convivial bien que pour un premier rendez-vous c'est surprenant , comme Magnus. Il se dirige vers le fond de la salle qui cache une autre salle elle bien plus classe. Elle arbore des tons noirs et violet , des rideaux de perles tombent depuis le plafond. L'ambiance s'est chargée de quelque chose de nouveau.

« - Ça te plaît ?

\- Oui Magnus c'est magnifique. »

Il sourit et me tend la main pou m'aider à descendre les marches. On s'installe à table et on commande des trucs basique après tout on est jeune , on n'est pas dans le cliché du vain avec le bon steak à 50 euros. Non on est plus du genre à commandé un burger avec des frites. La soirée se passe plutôt bien enfin c'est même parfait. On décide de prendre un dessert pour 2 un bon truc au chocolat je sais même pas ce que c'est puis , vient le moment fatidique … L'addition et surtout le moment de savoir qui va payer. On se regarde je sais très bien comment ça va se finir , ça sera le plus rapide qui va payer. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps et je saisis l'addition en premier. Il me lance un regard noir. Ce n'est pas excessivement cher contrairement à ce que je croyais. C'est une petite victoire alors je suis content. Une fois que j'ai payé , nous avons pu sortir du restaurant et on décide d'aller faire un tour en ville. On parle de tout et de rien c'est décidément une belle soirée je ne risque pas de l'oublier de si tôt. Je rentre en bus Magnus m'avais bien proposer de venir chez lui mais je ne voulais pas , ça me ferais trop pensé à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Ce baiser dont je rêve toujours. Je ne l'ai pas fait ce soir j'ai encore des doutes sur les intentions et les sentiments de Magnus , je sais c'est stupide mais je me suis déjà fait avoir 2 fois je veux être sûr de mes choix. Je pense qu'on refera ça … J'espère en tout cas parce qu'il me fait sentir vivant.


	38. Chapitre 36

Je me pose de plus en plus de questions à propos de ce que je veux avec Magnus. Je ne sais pas si je dois tenter d'avoir une relation avec lui … Enfin si j'aimerais beaucoup mais … Je ne veux pas avoir mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment tout de lui , si les gens le traité de connard il doit y avoir une raison. Je décide d'en parler à la seule personne dont l'avis compte en ce moment et depuis que je la connais c'est-à-dire Camille. Je lui raconte tout , Halloween avec le ciné et la soirée chez lui puis ensuite je lui parle de notre rendez-vous d'hier soir. Elle écoute attentivement presque comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« - ALEC POURQUOI T'A ATTENDU AUTANT DE TEMPS POUR ME LE DIRE ?

\- Pourquoi tu cris ? Je sais pas moi c'était pas si important que ça !

\- Mais si ça l'est ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise maintenant ?

\- Ce que tu en penses , qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Je peux pas savoir à ta place Alec , je suis pas dans ta tête cela dépend de toi et seulement toi , il faut que tu penses à ce que tu ressens quand tu vois Magnus , quand tu lui parles , essaye de te projeter dans l'avenir , tu te vois avec lui ? Pose toi toute ces questions et décide ce que tu veux faire , c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

\- J'ai peur Camille , peur qu'il me blesse , peur de ne pas m'en remettre. Ce que je ressens pour Magnus c'est inédit , jamais je n'ai jamais eu une telle attraction pour qui que ce soit. C'est pour ça que je flippe Camille.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Alec , si tout le monde faisait comme ça on ne serait même pas nés ! Tu te prives peut-être de ta plus belle d'histoire d'amour parce que tu as peur de la vie. Tu ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Tu dois profiter de l'instant présent. »

Tu dois profiter de l'instant présent m'a-t-elle dit. Je sais ce que je veux faire.

« - Camille merci ! Il faut que j'y aille je t'appellerais ! »

Je lui fais la bise et part de chez elle presque en courant. J'arrive au même moment que le bus. Je ne réfléchis même plus à ce que je fais , c'est l'adrénaline qui me guide. J'arrive devant la porte et je frappe 3 coups. J'attends ce qui me semble une éternité jusqu'à ce que finalement il m'ouvre la porte.

« - Alexander ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je profite de l'instant présent. »

Il me lance un regard amusé. Je me dégonfle et me retourne pour partir.

« - Oh et puis merde ! »

Non cette fois je ne vais pas me dégonfler je me retourne vers lui , il hausse les sourcils , je prends son visage dans mes mains pour l'attirer contre moi et enfin mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.


	39. Chapitre 37

Je le sens sourire toujours pendant que je l'embrasse … JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE LE FAIRE ENFIN ! Le baiser se transforme en quelque chose de plus lent et passionné sa langue essaye de briser la barrière de mes lèvres et évidemment je le laisse faire sans hésitation. C'est le meilleur baiser de ma vie , je ne regrette rien si ce n'est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. On se sépare par manque d'air.

« - Wow si je m'attendais à ça ! Tu continues de me surprendre Alexander ! Tu ne rigoles as quand tu ouvres ton cœur.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était le moment de mettre les choses au clair j'y ai beaucoup pensé et je veux passer le plus de temps possible à tes côtés.

\- Eh bien rentrons pourra plus en parler ! »

Je rentre et on se dirige vers sa chambre , il a l'air d'être seul encore.

« - Ah vrai dire tu sais après Halloween et notre rencard d'hier je commençais à croire que c'est moi qui devrais t'embrasser.

\- Ah vrai dire ce n'était pas prévu , j'ai juste parlé avec une amie et elle m'a dit des choses qui font que je me suis lancé.

\- Il faudra que tu me la présentes pour que je la remercie. Alors ?

\- Magnus j'aimerais vraiment qu'on parle de plus tard …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Est-ce que tu envisages une relation avec moi ? Je veux dire tu me plais vraiment beaucoup... c'est tout nouveau pour moi , je sais pas du tout dans quoi je me lance mais je suis prêt à le faire avec toi.

\- Alexander , tu sais que je t'apprécie énormément et tu le sais , je n'ai pas cessé de te draguer depuis qu'on se connaît alors bien sûr que j'envisagerais quelque chose avec toi !

\- Est ce qu'on peut dire qu'on est un couple ? »

Il me regarde tendrement et s'approche pour m'embrasser.

« - Ouais on peut dire ça. »

Aujourd'hui est un jour à graver dans une pierre blanche. Je suis en couple avec Magnus Bane et cette fois-ci, c'est bien réel.


	40. Chapitre 38

Ah Noël , la période préférée de toutes les personnes que je connais , la nourriture , les cadeaux , la famille... On passe toujours un bon moment à Noël. Je dois avouer que peu de personne me comprenne quand je dis que je n'aime pas Noël. Les dîners interminables , les discours hypocrites. Cette années sera pire que les autres vu que ma famille ne peut plus se supporter... Certaines personnes ne peuvent rester dans la même pièce que d'autre et moi je me retrouve au milieu de tout ça. Néanmoins , Noël reste une fête familiale de nos jours et non plus la fête religieuse qu'elle est censé être alors je ne peux pas partir avec mes amis qui eux aussi sont tous en famille. Tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est être avec Magnus parce que c'est le seul avec qui je me sens bien , je me sens moi même je n'ai pas à prétendre. J'ai cherché pendant un moment ce que j'allais lui offrir je ne voulais pas en faire trop alors je lui ai pris une veste très pailleté tout à fait dans son style et j'espère qu'il va l'aimer.

De Alec à Magnus :

«Salut mon cœur alors c'est quoi tes projet pour Noël ? »

De Magnus à Alec :

« Hey mon ange ! Rien de spécial ma famille n'est pas la je pense que je vais rester chez moi. »

Une fois de plus il est seul , je trouve ça vraiment étrange.

De Alec à Magnus :

«Hors de question que tu passe Noël tout seul ! On passe le 25 ensemble et ce n'est pas négociable»

De Magnus à Alec :

«Mon amour ... Je ne veux pas être aussi égoïste et te privé de ta famille pour Noël »

De Alec à Magnus :

« Ne t'en fais pas bébé , je passerais le 24 avec eux et je viendrais te voir le 25 et puis ... J'ai un cadeau pour toi »

De Magnus à Alec :

«Alexander ! On avait dit pas de cadeau ! Bon je dois avouer que je t'en ai pris un aussi ... »

De Alec à Magnus :

«Mag ... C'est fou ce que tu es niais ! On est niais. »

De Magnus à Alec :

«Toujours avec toi , toujours tous les 2 ».

Comme prévu j'ai passé le réveillon de Noël avec am famille , une soirée interminable et pleine de tension comme toute les années et j'ai passé le 25 avec Magnus. Je lui ai offert la veste qu'il dit adorer et l'a mise toute suite , lui de son coté m'a offert une chemise noir très classe que j'aime beaucoup je remarque une petite broderie dorée en bas de la chemise avec l'inscription « Malec» que je trouve adorable. Nous n'avons pas fait grand chose durant cette journée , nous avons regardé des films de Noël niais en buvant du chocolat chaud et en s'embrassant sur le sofa. Une journée sans rien de particulier mais qui reste quand même l'une des plus belles de mon existence.


	41. Chapitre 39

Pendant de nombreuses années comme tout le monde je passer le jour de l'an chez ma famille mais comme tout adolescent il y a un moment où on décide de le passer avec ses amis. Ces 3 dernières années j'ai passé le jour de l'an avec Lydia , nous ne sommes pas allés en soirée ou quoi que ce soit , on était avec sa famille ou on allait voir le feu d'artifice tiré en ville. Mais cette année , nous avions décidé de tous le fêter ensemble c'est-à-dire Lydia et Raj , Jace et Clary , Camille et son copain et puis Magnus et moi. Seul Camille connaît l'existence de Magnus et la nature de notre relation , ils savent tous que je suis gay évidemment, mais ils ne savent pas que j'ai un petit-ami ce sera donc aussi l'occasion de le présenter , lui qui croit que j'ai honte de lui et honnêtement je ne comprends pas comment il peut penser ça parce que ce serait plus lui qui devrait avoir honte de moi. Enfin bref il vient me chercher et on retrouve tout le monde en ville pour comme d'habitude assister au feu d'artifice. On arrive , main dans la main pour faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'il se passe sans avoir à parler et débattre pendant 1 heure. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit même s'ils affichent tous un énorme sourire sur leur visage. Je sais qu'ils finiront par me bombarder de questions mais pas ce soir , ce soir on profite d'être tous ensemble. Le feu d'artifice est magnifique on le regarde tous ensemble moi dans les bras de Magnus , Clary dans ceux de Jace , Lydia dans ceux de Raj et Camille dans ceux de son copain. C'est parfait , vraiment , le plus beau jour de l'an que j'ai jamais passé. Lorsque le final est tiré à 00h je partage le plus beau baiser de mon existence avec la personne que j'aime parce que oui je l'aime et j'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année avec lui et toutes les autres.

« - Bonne année bébé.

\- Bonne année mon ange.»

Magnus à dû rentré en premier chez lui je suis donc resté un peu dehors avec les autres.

« - Alors Alec tu m'as fait une mini crise quand je ne t'ai pas dit pour Clary mais toi tu sors avec lui ?

\- Lui c'est Magnus et je ne pensais pas que c'était important pour toi de le savoir.

\- Peut-être pas pur lui mais moi j'aurais voulu savoir , je suis ta meilleure amie Alec tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse !

\- Désolé Lydia la prochaine fois tu seras la première au courant ! »

Je leur parle de notre rencontre et de à peu près tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et puis je rentre chez moi parce que je ne veux pas rester tenir la chandelle si mon copain est parti. Je savais qu'ils accepteraient ma relation avec Magnus mais je reste soulagé quand même. C'était une bonne soirée , l'année commence bien , très bien même et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête parce que je suis heureux.


	42. Chapitre 40

Ne vous méprenez pas , je suis très heureux vraiment. Je veux dire je sors avec le gars dont je rêve jour et nuit depuis 2 mois alors pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi dans ses bras , à l'embrasser à chaque occasion que je trouvais , je suis heureux. Mais je sens au fond de moi que quelque chose cloche comme un manque mais de quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aller chercher très loin pour trouver ce qui ne va pas. Je réalise que je suis seul dans un sens. Si je n'avais pas Magnus qu'en serait-il ? Je ne vois presque plus Jace car il est occupé que ce soit avec les cours ou avec Clary , on n'a pas le temps de se voir on ne s'appelle pas et les messages se font rares ... Lydia me parle moins parce que je sais qu'elle est toujours très proche de Maia , je sais qu'il y a du mal de moi qui se dit dans mon dos entre Raphael et Maia surtout mais ils essayent de rallier des gens à leur cause contre moi alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Je ne sors plus , je met ça sur le compte de la fatigue ou de la flemme amis au fond je sais que c'est car personne ne veut plus traîner avec moi , mis à part Camille et sa sœur... Je ne suis pas du genre émotif mais je dois avouer que je me sens mal vis-à-vis de ça. Parfois Lydia et même Maia me manque... Je sais que je ne devrais pas vu ce qui se passe mais mettez vous à ma place. Imaginez être ami avec quelqu'un pendant presque 9 ans , être collé cul et chemise avec et arrêter de lui parler du jour au lendemain... Comment vous réagiriez ? Perdre vos meilleurs amis je sais que vous ne pouvez même pas le concevoir , je ne le pouvais pas aussi et on voit aujourd'hui la situation. J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise hier soir , j'ai craqué j'ai appelé Maia après 2 longues semaines de silence radio , je n'ai rien dit juste je voulais la voir. J'ai besoin d'explication , de savoir pourquoi et comment du jour au lendemain on peut changer comme ça ... Je dois y aller jeudi ... 4 jours ... Je ne sais pas comment je dois y aller , comment je vais réagir , je suis anxieux mais je dois trouver la façon de combler cette chose en moi que je ne comprends pas. Cela commence peut-être avec Maia et cela va se diffuser aux alentours selon le ton de notre rencontre. J'ai besoin de savoir. Bientôt j'espère que tout deviendra clair , bientôt , j'espère me sentir enfin entier , comme avant.


	43. Chapitre 41

Alec arrête de broyer du noir , il y a des choses bien pire dans le monde. Reprends toi. C'est ce que je me dis constamment mais le fait d'accumuler ses émotions n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Je n'ai confié sur mon histoire entière seulement à 2 personnes : Jace et une autre amie qui finalement ne l'ai plus dut au retournement de situation qu'elle à infligé à moi et certaines de mes amies. Seulement je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils se sont soucié de ce que je leurs raconter car ils savent mon états d'esprit mais l'oubli aussitôt. J'envisage d'en parler à Magnus mais je ne veut pas recommencer à parler dans le vide... Seulement Magnus est mon copain , il devrait me comprendre et se soucier de moi plus que les autres. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me confier une nouvelle fois mais le voir me fera quand même du bien. Nous avions prévu de nous voir aujourd'hui dans tout les cas mais j'espère ne pas gâcher l'ambiance. On se retrouve chez lui car une nouvelle fois il est seul. Cela m'étonnes que ces parents lui laisse autant de liberté ma mère ne partirais pas plus d'une semaine et en aucun cas elle ne me laisserais seul à la maison. Je n'ose pas lui poser des questions je préfère attendre qu'il me parle de lui même , même si je pense que Magnus n'est pas du genre à se livrer comme ça tout comme moi. Je ne vais pas me plaindre quand je suis avec lui , parler c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis , on préfère passer le temps à regarder des films , s'embrasser , on est dans notre bulle loin des problèmes généralement. J'arrive devant chez lui et il m'attendais déjà au niveau de la porte comme si il avait prédit exactement le moment de mon arrivée. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude mais c'est fou comme ça fait du bien. Comme d'habitude on passe l'après-midi à ne rien faire mais il sent que quelque chose cloche. Il a l'œil , je ne suis pas très doué pour cacher mes sentiments.

« - Alexander qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Je te sens un peu absent.

\- Ce n'est rien je suis pas ici pour plomber l'ambiance...

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Mon ange si tu es pas bien il faut que tu me parle ! Comment je pourrais t'aider sinon ?

\- C'est juste que … en ce moment je ne me sens pas très bien , ça m'arrive souvent , je pense juste un peu trop à des choses futiles mais qui me rendent mal … Mais on ne peut rien y faire , c'est dans ma tête.

\- Alexander , tu dois essayer de penser aux bonnes choses , celles qui te rendent heureux sinon bien évidemment que tu vas broyer du noir.

\- Tu sais , c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire Magnus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va y arriver. Toi et Moi. Main dans la main. Ça va aller mon ange tu verra.»

C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'apitoyer sur mon sort , je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire grand chose. Il m'a compris , il est là pour moi. Et peut-être que finalement il a raison. Peut-être que tout va bien aller.


End file.
